Photogenic Novels
by GyuMin407
Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan yang mengakibatkan seorang gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin harus terjebak di pulau itu selama satu bulan dengan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, seorang pemuda blasteran bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dua orang dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang bertualang bersama di bawah romantisme pulau Ulleung. KyuMin/GS/Chapter/RnRjuseyo
1. Chapter 1

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

"Yak! Bagaimana ini? Apa kau benar benar tidak bisa menulis tentang percintaan eoh?" namja paruh baya itu kni menghempaskan beberapa kertas ke mejanya, tangannya sibuk memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pening saat ini, ia hanya menatap lelah seorang gadis remaja didepannya.

"Ah.. mianhae sajangmin. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." gadis itu membungkukan kepalanya berkali kali, bermaksud meminta maaf pada atasannya itu.

"Ku beri waktu 1 bulan, ne? kalau synopsis novel kamu ini belum ada kemajuan, aku akan segera memutuskan kontrak denganmu." Kini mata gadis itu yang membulat. '1 bulan? Dia sudah gila' batin gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Sanggup tidak?" kini gadis itu mengangguk cepat menanggapi ocehan atasannya itu.

"Baiklah kau bisa keluar sekarang." gadis itupun beranjak dari tempatnya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Gadis itu-Lee Sungmin- kini tengah memandangi cappuccino hangat yang baru saja ia beli, pikirannya tengah kalu saat ini. "Aku butuh inspirasi! Tapi, belum ada ide apapun diotakku!" gerutu gadis itu.

Kenapa Sungmin harus bekerja? Bahkan umurnya pun baru menginjak 17 tahun? Dan ia kini ada ditingkat akhir senior high school. Jawabannya mudah, Sungmin bukan tipe gadis manja yang sering menghambur-hambur kan uang orang tuanya dengan berbelanja di mall atau hang out tidak jelas dengan teman-temannya, ia bekerja, mengandalkan kemampuannya dan imajinasinya.

Ia seorang novelis yang bisa dikatakan sukses diusia muda, novelnya selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam grafik penjualan. Lalu kenapa ia terlihat murung? Dan kenapa atasannya mengancam akan memutuskan kontrak dengannya? Jawabannya karna semua novel yang ia tulis bertemakan persahabatan, memang pembacanya menyukai tulisannya yang memang kaya akan imajinasi itu, membuat siapapun ingin memiliki sahabat seperti yang ia gambarkan dalam novelnya, tapi banyak reader nya yang mengeluhkan soal percintaan.

Yap! Permasalahan nya adalah didalam novelnya tidak terkandung sedikitpun unsur percintaan! 'Ceritanya bagus, menarik. Namun kurang terasa hidup jika tidak ada percintaan didalamnya' begitu rata rata komentar para pembaca di blog pribadinya. Dan pihak penerbit pun merasakannya, ia menuntut agar Sungmin membuat suatu karangan dengan unsur percintaan, namun setiap ia menyerahkan naskahnya pasti selalu mendapat penolakan. Alasannya sama, 'Kurang adanya penghayatan, tidak ada perasaan.'

.

.

.

"Hey! Kenapa muka mu kusut sekali?" seorang gadis cantik kini duduk dihadapan Sungmin, yang disapa hanya tersenyum miris dan kembali memainkan pulpen yang ia bawa.

"Ditolak lagi? Hm?" gadis itu menyeruput hot coffe yang dipegangnya, sementara gadis dihadapannya mengangguk lesu.

"Bagaimana eonni? Aku hanya diberi waktu 1 bulan loh." Sungmin menundukan wajahnya, terlihat putus asa, eoh?

Gadis yang dipanggil eonni itu pun kini meengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke atas meja kaca didepannya, bibirnya mengerucut serta kedua alisnya bertautan, ia tengah berfikir saat ini.

"Hem.. bagaimana kalau kau liburan, ketempat yang tenang dan sepi, atau mungkin ketempat yang indah. Siapa tau kau akan menemukan inspirasi disana, bagaimana? Sekolah mu juga tengah liburan kan, dan liburan sekolahmu itu 2 bulan, kegiatan sekolah tak akan terganggu." ujar gadis itu semangat.

Sementara Sungmin langsung memasang wajah berseri-seri, matanya bahkan berbinar senang mendengar saran gadis didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan sepupunya-Victoria Song-

"Ahh! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku! Appa dan eomma juga sedang diluar negri, jadi tidak akan terjadi masalah! Wah kau datang disaat yang tepat eonni" Sungmin menatap lurus kedepan, lebih tepatnya menerawang, namun tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah, membuat Victoria menatapnya heran.

"Tapi… Aku kemana eon?" Victoria pun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos adik sepupunya.

"Kenapa tidak ke Jeju? Disana kan ada villa keluarga Min-ah"

"Aahhh iyaa aku lupa eonni hehe. Baiklah aku akan berangkat besok, pesankan aku tiket kereta nya eonni" Sungmin langsung beranjak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Victoria.

"Ahh kenapa aku yang harus memesankan tiketnya? Menyebalkan sekali anak itu!" gerutu Victoria memandang kepergian adik sepupunya.

.

.

.

Other Side.

"Kau yakin akan ke Pulau itu?" laki-laki tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya ke sofa diruangan itu, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera kesayangannya.

"Ku dengar background disana bagus, jadi ya tidak ada salahnya mencoba." laki-laki berwajah tampan itu kini meletakkan kameranya di meja dan mengambil smartphone di saku mantelnya, wajar saja ia memakai mantel, kini seoul tengah memasuki musim gugur, itu artinya musim dingin semakin dekat.

"Tapi sekarang sedang musim gugur Cho! Dan sebentar lagi musim dingin." laki-laki tinggi itu kini menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan dingin, namun ada gurat kekhawatiran digaris wajahnya.

"Aku tak apa, hyung! Hanya 1 bulan. Itu berarti aku akan kembali sebelum musim dingin." ucap laki-laki itu enteng.

"Kapan kau berangkat? Sudah pesan tiket pesawat?" lak_ laki itupun merendahkan suaranya dan menunggu jawaban dari sang adik.

"Besok, aku rasa kereta akan lebih menyenangkan hyung" jawab laki-laki tampan itu dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sang kakak pun hanya mencibir pelan. "Terserah kau sajalah" dan dibalas dengan tertawaan oleh sang adik.

Laki laki tampan itu-Cho Kyuhyun- laki-laki keturunan Korea-Mexico yang kini berusia 17 tahun dan ada ditingkat akhir senior high school itu sangat menyukai seni fotografi. Awalnya hanya iseng-iseng mengikuti hobi sang ayah yang memang berkebangsaan Mexico dan sering mengajak nya keluar negri hanya untuk memotret, kini ia tertarik dengan bidang itu.

Namun bedanya, ia hanya memotret di Korea, tidak seperti ayahnya yang suka keluar negri jika sedang ada urusan bisnis dan tentu saja memotret. Ia pun diKorea hanya dengan kakak laki-laki satu satunya-Michael Cho- atau sering dipanggil –Mike- lalu kemana ibu dan ayahnya? Ayahnya kini ada di negri paman sam atau USA, untuk apa? Tentu saja bisnis, sedangkan ibunya? Sudah pasti menemani sang suami bukan?. Mereka pun jarang memanggil dengan embel-embel korea seperti penambahan "ssi" "ah" "ya" atau sebagainya. Mereka hidup dengan budaya barat, karna memang dari lahir mereka berada di Mexico sampai akhirnya si bungsu dari keluarga Cho ini meminta untuk tinggal di Korea karna terhipnotis sebuah drama Korea yang mengambil setting tempat yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan itu dijadikan alasan nya ke korea 2 tahun lalu.

Bukankah ayah nya berkebangsaan Mexico? Lalu kenapa dia memakai embel-embel Cho dinamanya? Itu dikarenakan sang ibu –Cho Min Ji- sangat mencintai negaranya dan ingin anak-anaknya memakai marga keluarganya, ia mengaku mencintai Negara asalnya tapi kini tinggal dinegara orang, lucu bukan? Ya itulah keunikan keluarga ini.

.

.

.

Next Day, 21 Mei 2011. 07.30 a.m

"Ini tiket mu! Kalau sudah sampai disana jangan lupa member kabar, ne? Jangan sampai telat makan! Dan jangan paksakan otakmu untuk mengerjakan naskah itu!" kini kedua gadis itu tengah berpelukan.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih eonni! Aku akan baik baik saja disana!" gadis berambut panjang itupun melepaskan pelukan gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang tak lain adalak kakak sepupunya.

"Hah.. aku pasti akan merindukan adik kecilku yang manja ini" sang kakak pun mencubit gemas hidung mancung adiknya. Semantara sang adik hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Sudah ya eonni, aku kedalam dulu, kereta ku berangkat 30 menit lagi" sang adik pun merapihkan barang bawaannya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Sungmin-ah saranghaee" teriak sang kakak setelah adiknya sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

"Ck! Memalukan sekali dia itu, tidak ingat umur kkkkk" cibir sang adik sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sang kakak.

BRUKK

"Awww" pekik Sungmin saat seorang pria tua menabrak bahunya, barang barang yang dipegang gadis itupun jatuh kelantai stasiun.

"Ahh mianhae, mianhae pengelihatan ku sedikit rabun. Maaf aku tidak melihat" ucap pria tua itu seraya memberikan barang-barang Sungmin yang berserakan dilantai tadi, pria itupun tak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin pun hanya menatap iba pada pria tua didepannya, ia pun tersenyum dan mengambil barangnya yang diambilkan pria tua tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, ah apa kakek sedang mencari seseorang?" ucapnya lembut.

Sang kakek pun menggeleng. "Kakek ingin pulang ke kampung halaman nak."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ohh begitu kek, yasudah aku tinggal kedalam dulu ya kek, kereta ku akan berangkat 10 menit lagi hehe" sang kakek pun hanya tersenyum.

Sungmin pun berjalan menjauhi kakek tadi yang masih tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. 'Kau anak yang baik, dan akan bertemu orang yang baik' batin kakek itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Sungmin menoleh ke tempat kakek tadi. Ia agak khawatir mengingat pengeliatan kakek tadi sedikit memudar katanya. Tapi, saat ia menoleh kebelakang, sosok kakek itu sudah tidak ada. Ia pun mencoba melihat kekiri dan kekanan tapi tetap saja nihil. Ia pun menggidikkan bahunya acuh. 'Sepertinya belum jauh aku berjalan, kemana kakek itu? Ahh mungkin sedang ketoilet' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf nona, tapi ditiket ini menunjukan bahwa kereta yang nona naiki adalah kereta sebelah nona" ucap sang petugas kereta api sembari menunjukan letak kereta yang seharusnya Sungmin masuki.

"Ahh saya salah masuk kereta ya, mianhamnida" Sungmin pun menunduk dan segera menuju kereta yang ditunjukan petugas tadi.

'Aku tidak tau kalau ada 2 kereta jurusan jeju akan berangkat diwaktu yang bersamaan' batin gadis itu, polos.

.

.

.

Other side

"My bro! take care with yourself, ne?" seorang laki-laki tinggi kini tengah memeluk laki-laki tampan didepannya yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Kau berlebihan Mike!" ujar Kyuhyun cuek. Sang kakak pun hanya tertawa dan mendorong tubuh adiknya memasuki gerbong kereta yang memang akan berangkat 5 menit lagi.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku! Baik-baik disana!" ucap sang kakak sedikit berteriak dikarenakan sang adik sudah berada didalam gerbong kereta. Sang adik pun hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan melangkah masuk menuju kursi yang ada dinomor karcisnya.

.

.

AND THE STORY BEGINS!

.

Kereta kelas eksekutif itupun kini mulai berjalan, meninggalakan stasiun seoul yang selalu sibuk. Sesibuk Kyuhyun yang tengah mencari nomor bangkunya, ia sudah melewati satu gerbong tapi belum juga menemukan kursinya.

"179…. Ah ini dia" gumamnya ketika melihat nomor yang ada dikursi kosong itu.

Didepannya duduk seorang gadis yang tengah memandang kosong karah laptopnya yang tengah menyala itu. Seorang gadis dengan dress terusan selutut berwarna putih dan dilengkapi dengan cardigan berwarna pink membuat kesan manis bagi gadis berambut hitam panjang ini. "manis" itulah kira-kira kesan pertama Kyuhyun saat melihat gadis ini, rambutnya lurus dibiarkan tergerai dan tertiup angin yang masuk lewat ventilasi jendela yang ada didalam kereta. Kulitnya putih mulus, ciri khas orang asia. Matanya bulat dan alisnya yang terkadang mengerut . serta bibir shape berbentuk M terkesan sangat pas melekat diwajah cantiknya.

Sungguh sosok sempurna yang mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik. Dan sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaannya yang bahkan ketika ia sudah duduk didepan gadis itu. Kyuhyun pun mulai memainkan lensa kameranya keluar jendela, mengabadikan pemandangan diluar jendela yang menurutnya indah, kini diluar jendela terlihat gedung gedung pencakar langit yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, menandakan ia sudah meninggalkan hiruk-piruk gemerlap kota Seoul yang memanjakan semua orang yang ada disana.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit berlalu, ia sudah semakin jauh dari Seoul, semakin jauh dari rumah. Sesekali Kyuhyun meilhat kearah gadis didepannya, masih sama. Belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun didepannya, sesekali ia mendengar helaan nafas gadis itu, Kyuhyun pun mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah gadis itu, membidik nya sebisa mungkin.

.

.

.

KLIK….KLIK…

Suara yang berasal dari kamera Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyadarkan gadis didepannya. Gadis itu pun membulatkan matanya melihat seorang laki-laki asing tengah memotret kearahnya.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau ada disini" gadis itu menyikapkan tangannya ke dada, sungguh ia benar-benar tak menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya dibangku ini. Kyuhyun meletakkan kameranya dimeja dan memandang gadis didepannya heran.

"Nona, bahkan aku sudah duduk disini 30 menit yang lalu" ucapnya santai, gadis itupun memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok tampan didepannya.

"Benarkah? Selama itu? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Aish kenapa manis sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

"Salahkan saja dirimu yang tidak peka itu nona, kau bahkan tak mengalihkan pandanganmu dari laptopmu itu." kini Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi kereta.

"Oh ya? Dan kenapa kau memotret ku? Tidak sopan! Kalau mau memotret itu izin dulu!" gadis itu mengambil kamera Kyuhyun yang ada dimeja, sontak sang pemilik kamera menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Hey apa-apaan! Aku tidak memotret mu!" tangan gadis itu bersikukuh tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari kamera itu.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan menggidikan bahunya tak peduli. Namun ketika sang gadis membuka folder foto dan mengotak-ngatiknya sesaat kemudian ia menunduk dan mengembalikan kamera itu kemeja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dalam hati, 'Untung sudah ku pindahkan dan di privasi hehe' batin Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Mianhae, aku salah mengira, mianhae" gadis itu pun menundukan tubuhnya, permintaan maaf.

"Sudahlah. Oiya perkenalkan, Marcuss Cho." sahut Kyuhyun to the point.

Sang gadis pun mengerutkan dahinya, memandang pemuda didepannya sejenak. "Ah! Nae Lee Sungmin imnida"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menahan tawa melihat sikap kikuk gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Ma-marga mu… kenapa a-ada dibelakang? Dan.. w-wajahmu seperti bukan warga korea, lebih ke.. Barat?" Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan durasi hampir 5 menit, saking gugupnya.

"Ah! Ayahku orang mexico. Dan ibuku orang korea, aku memakai marga nya dibelakang karna memang begitu aturan disana, Sungmin-ssyii.. sssshh.. aishh kenapa rasanya aneh sekali menyebut nama seseorang dengan embel-embel begitu" sepertinya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karna memang logat bahasa korea begitu asing dilidahnya, Sungmin tertawa kecil, menambah nilai plus kecantikan Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku sesukamu. Marcus? kkkkk" ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil, mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa, sepertinya mereka sudah lepas dari suasana canggung seperti tadi. "Baiklah.. Sungmin? Kalau begitui panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, itu nama Korea ku." dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mendekatkan diri, buktinya kini mereka sudah tak canggung menceritakan masalah apa yang membuat mereka mesti melakukan perjalanan ini.

"Jadi kau penulis novel tanpa perasaan cinta begitu?" Simpul Kyuhyun. Min Young pun mengangguk. Dan mereka tertawa kembali.

"Permisi, tiketnya tuan, nona" tegur sorang petugas kereta yang menghampiri kursi mereka. Kedua remaja itupun menyerahkan tiket mereka. Setelah menyerahkan tiket, sang petugas pun beranjak keluar gerbong.

"Hahhhh…. Aku tak sabar ingin merasakan hawa seujuk Jeju" gumam Sungmin menatap keluar jendela, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung gadis didepannya.

"Jeju? Bukankah kita akan ke Pulau Ulleung?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sontak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin! Aku akan ke Jeju, Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin santai.

"Jangan bilang kau salah kereta! Coba lihat tiketmu" mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terlihat panic ia pun mengeluarkan tiketnya, dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat tulisan ditiket itu. "SEOUL-ULLEUNG" merekapun saling berpandangan.

"Mati aku!" ujar Sungmin disertai raut wajah khawatirnnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul~ *bow

Hai, aku kembali lagi nih bawa cerita yang baru tapi tidak baru hehe.. Maksudnya, cerita ini remake dari ff-ku juga. Cuma original story nya memakai cast OC's hehe. Jadi kalau ada nama-nama yang sedikit aneh atau melenceng, itu berarti saya melewatkan kalimat itu dan tidak ter-edit. Maklum yaa, namanya juga manusia hehe…

Buat para readers yang minta sequel di ff OS ku kemarin, aku mau minta maaf bangetttt… buat OS aku sudah mento, gaada ide buat nerusin, namanya juga OneShoot hehe, maaf kan akuuuu…

Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah ff baru ku ini berhak dilanjut? Atau….. Tidak?

Berikan kritik dan saran kalian dikolom review yaaa^^

Review?

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

"Mati aku!" ujar Sungmin disertai raut wajah khawatirnnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam tas jinjingnya, ternyata ia mencari smartphonennya. Tangannya yang lincah diatas layar smartphone, mencari satu kontak yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

"Aiishh kenapa malah tidak aktif!" cibir Sungmin menatap kesal ke layar smartphone nya.

Sungmin menghempaskan smartphone nya ke meja, wajahnya kini tidak pucat melainkan memerah menahan kesal, ia memandang kesal keluar jendela. Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya pun sedari tadi sedang menahan tawa nya melihat tingkah Sungmin didepannya. Kenapa bisa gadis ini salah kereta dan dia tidak tau. Terlalu polos atau bodoh eh?

"Sudahlah, pulau Ulleung juga tidak kalah keren dari Jeju, kok"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Hah.. bagaimana ini?" Sungmin malah menumpukan kepalanya dimeja, putus asa sepertinya.

"Bukankah bagus? Ketempat asing bersama orang asing. Siapa tau disana kamu akan mendapat inspirasi? Berpetualanggg….." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya ke udara, seperti seorang penyair yang tengah membaca kan syairnya, mendramasitir.

Sungmin pun terkikik melihatnya, ya sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menghibur Sungmin berhasil. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun-tersenyum melihat tawa gadis didepannya. Ada rasa lega tersendiri melihat gadis itu sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Gadis itu sudah berhenti tertawa, kini terlihat seperti tengah berfikir.

"Ahh.. mungkin kau benar. Ke tempat asing bersama orang asing mungkin akan memberi kesan yang unik. Dan semoga saja pulau itu benar-benar lebih indah dari Jeju. Jujur saja selama aku disini aku baru mendengar nama pulau itu hehe" ujar Sungmin antusias.

"Ah? Benarkah? Pulau itu terkenal dikalangan fotografer."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Mwo? Jadi kamu fotografer? Berapa usiamu? Apa aku harus memanggil mu oppa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, 'Gadis ini benar-benar kelewat polos bahkan hampir bodoh sepertinya' batin Kyuhyun,

"Ya, hanya seorang amatir, usia ku 17 tahun. Ah kurasa usia kita sama." Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Dan suasana pun hening.

.

.

.

Stasiun Kereta Gyeongsang, 21 Mei 2011 12.00 a.m

Terlihat kini seorang gadis tengah berlari mengejar pemuda yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya, ia berlari sambil menenteng tas dan kopernya yang lumayan besar.

"Hey! Tunggu-tunggu! Aishhh" teriak gadis itu, namun sepertinya sang pemuda urung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak!" kini tangan gadis itu mencekal tangan pemuda itu saat sang gadis sudah tepat berada disamping pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun mengeryitkan dahinya, ia pun melepaskan earphone yang tadi ia pakai.

'Pantas tidak dengar, pakai earphone!' batin Sungmin.

Pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya, menatap heran pada gadis yang tengah menahan tangannya ini, wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersengal sengal. 'Apa dia abis berlari?' batin pemuda itu.

"Hah! Kena… ahhh dipanggil dari… hosh hosh…." Sungmin berusaha menuntaskan kalimatnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya heran.

Kyuhyun diam sambil menunggu Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Setelah diam cukup lama dan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur, Sungmin menatap geram Kyuhyun didepannya. Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apasih!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau bilang tadi 'ketempat asing bersama orang asing' tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku! Bahkan kau tidak membangunkanku dikereta tadi, bagaimana kalau aku diculik orang? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" Sungmin bicara panjang dan cepat, Kyuhyun pun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu. Badanmu kurus dan suara mu itu berisik sekali, tidak ada yang menguntungkan dari tubuh mu itu"

PLAAKKK

"Aawwww… kenapa memukul ku?" Kyuhyun meringis mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari gadis didepannya.

"Kau tau aku tidak mengenal apa-apa dipulau ini, bahkan ini kali pertamanya untuk ku"

"Akupun begitu"

Sungmin menganga melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai didepannya, "Yak! Aku ikut dengan mu!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah melangkah keluar stasiun.

"Cepat lah! Kita masih harus ke terminal Ferry Pohan dan menyebrang laut!"

Sungmin pun bergegas mengejar Kyuhhyun, "Mwo? Masih nyebrang laut lagi?" Tanya Sungmin dijawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hahhhhhhh" Sungmin hanya menghela nafas malas dan mengikuti langkah jenjang Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari seulas senyum terpantri diwajah tampan pemuda itu, Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Terminal Ferry Pohan, 21 Mei 2011 01.00 p.m

"Kita makan siang dulu, ferry di Ulleung hanya ada 1 kali sehari dan itu pada pukul 1.30 siang" kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada disalah satu restoran yang ada di terminal tersebut. Mereka tengah menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati" seru sang pelayan restoran sembari merapihkan pesanan mereka.

"Gamsahamida" sahut Sungmin pada pelayan tadi yang tentunya dibalas dengan cengiran lima jari ala pelayan restoran.

"Huwaaaaaaaa ini pasti enakkk, lihat uap nya huhh huhh" Sungmin meniup uap yang bertebaran keudara, ekspresinya seperti anak kecil ah bahakan seperti anak TK.

"Ini namanya 'sup jeroan cumi-cumi' dan ini 'ttagebibap', makanlah selagi hangat" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil mengambil sendoknya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyebutkan kata 'jeroan' (isi perut) membuat Sungmin memandang horror kearah Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis didepannya Kyuhyun pun mulai menyendokan sup itu kemangkuk Sungmin.

"Ini berkhasiat menghilangkan mabuk laut selama perjalanan, rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Sudahlah makan saja! Kita akan menyebrang 2,5 kilometer dan itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam" jelas Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Umm.. aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan. Huwaaaaa aku tidak sabar ingin sampai dipulau itu." Cerocos Sungmin dengan mulut penuh nasi. "Dan kau…"

"Uhukkk uhukk…. Minum-minum!" Kyuhyun meraih minuman yang memang ia pesan disampingnya, bagaimana tidak tersedak jika kau sedang asik-asik mengunyah ada orang yang berteriak kearahmu sambil menunjuk mu dengan telunjuknya.

Sungmin kini malah tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, Kyuhyun hanya berdecih menanggapi gadis 'cantik tapi aneh' didepannya.

"Apasih? Bisa tidak kalau bicara pelan-pelan? Kau mau membuat aku mati konyol karna tersedak ,eoh?" omel Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Seketika Sungmin terdiam, nada bicara Kyuhyun kini terdengar sinis. Sungmin pun menundukan kepalanya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karna membuat pemuda didepannya kesal. Melihat gadis didepannya hanya menunduk Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia juga sebenarnya tidak benar-benar marah hanya saja tadi ia sedikit kesal.

.

.

"Hey, sudahlah jangan menunduk terus. Lanjutkan makanmu"

Sungmin mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun meraih sendoknya kembali. Sesuap dua suap nasi itu masuk kemulutnya.

"Ah tadi ada apa memanggil ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Sungmin kini tersenyum, masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, "Karna disini aku tidak tau apa-apa dan yang aku tau hanya kau. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke Seoul atau berbalik arah ke Jeju. Kalo ke Seoul aku pasti akan dimarahi Eonni ku dan kalau aku ke Jeju, aku tidak membawa uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke jeju atau tiket kereta. Jadi… aku akan ikut kedalam petualanganmu. Seperti yang kau bilang 'ketempat asing bersama orang asing' menarik bukan? Ahh aku sudah punya bayangan untuk cerita novelku yang terbaru hehe"

Sementara gadis itu ber cuap cuap ria, Kyuhyun hanya memandang gadis itu takjub. 'kuat sekali dia bicara sepanjang itu dan sangat cepat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aishh kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku sudah selesai. Ferri nya akan berangkat 15 menit lagi, sementara itu kau tunggulah disini. Aku mau membeli tiket" ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah asik mengunyah makanannya. Sungmin pun hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk di pojok sana!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Mereka kini tengah berada didalam kapal Ferri yang akan mengantar mereka ke tujuan utama mereka.

"Kau mau permen?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil 1 lollipop rasa lemon dari tangan Sungmin, ya setidaknya asam dari buah lemon bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa segar.

"Huwaaaaa! Lihat-lihat! pemandangann ya indah sekali " Sungmin menatap kagum keluar jendela, Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum dan mencondongkan badannya keluar jendela, melihat apa yang gadis itu lihat.

"Ini disebut jalur tepi pantai Ulleung sepanjang 2,5 kilometer yang misterius sekaligus romantis. Disepanjang jalan ini, terdapat banyak bebatuan berbentuk unik dengan gua-gua alaminya, dan sangat strategis untuk dijadikan tempat memancing. Jalur ini akan membawa kita ke patung batu besar pertama, 'Chotdaebawi' yang tercipta dari hempasan ombak, angin dan hujan selama bertahun-tahun." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Sungmin memandang takjub pemuda disampingnya, "Wahhh bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak? Bukankah kau bilang ini yang pertama?" Sungmin masih memandang takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun terkikik dan menyentil dahi Sungmin gemas, sementara Sungmin menggerutu kesal sembari mengusap dahinya. "Kau hidup dijaman apa? Tentu saja dari internet. Aku ini bukan tipe pria yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Sebelum memutuskan kesini, aku harus mencari informasi mengenai pulau ini bukan?"

JDEERRRRRRRR…

Sungmin melotot mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, 'Apa dia bilang? Internet? Aishhh babo! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang akan membuat ku malu sih'batin Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela sambil tetap merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Sementara Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu kini tengah tertawa setan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam kapal ferri itu berlayar, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terasa karna para penumpang disuguhi pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Dikanan kiri akan terlihat batu batu karang besar beraneka bentuk yang seakan menyapa dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang bagi para pengunjung. Kyuhyun pun sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum saat kamera kesayangannya berhasil mengabadikan karya Tuhan yang luar biasa indah ini.

"Tidak salah aku memilih pulau ini, benar-benar mengagumkan" gumam Kyuhyun melihat hasil potretnya.

Pluk!

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ia merasa bahunya tertimpa beban, ia pun menoleh dan melihat pucuk kepala Sungmin dibahunya.

Ia pun menggerakan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu, melambai-lambai. Namun tidak ada tanggapan, gadis itu tertidurn dan sepertinya sudah pulas. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun pun kembali focus dengan kameranya dan terkadang sesekali ia mengambil potret gadis yang tengah tertidur di bahunya.

.

.

.

Dermaga Dodong, 21 Mei 2011 03.30 p.m

"Hey! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Kyuhyun menguncang pelan bahu Sungmin yang masih saja terlelap dengan nyaman di bahunya.

"Eungg…." Sungmin kini tengah membuka matanya, merenganggkan tulang lehernya yang terasa sakit. "Kita sudah sampai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ayo turun!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan gadis itu keluar dari bangku penumpang.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaa….. Daebak! Keren sekaliiiiii" Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mendecak kagum, pulau ini benar benar indah.

Mereka kini ada diatas bukit tak jauh dari dermaga. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia tak akan mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia sedari tadi sibuk membidik objek-objek yang dilihatnya. Dan tak jarang senyum kebanggaan ia tunjukan saat melihat hasil bidikannya dikamera.

Sungmin sedari tadi tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Kyuhyun, pemuda itu masih sibuk memotret apapun objek yang ia lihat. Dan berdecak kagum melihat hasil bidikannya, Sungmin pun mengeluarkan laptopnya didalam tas, ia aktifkan laptopnya dan memangku dipaha nya.

Ia terlihat berfikir, tentang apa? Tentu saja tentang naskah novel terbarunya. Ia kembali melirik Kyuhyun, dan saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang laptopnya.

'Kejadian hari ini benar-benar tak terduga' batin Sungmin, pandangannya kini tengah menatap lautan biru didepannya, airnya yang kelewat bersih memungkinkan kita untuk bercermin pada air. Udaranya pun sejuk, khas daerah pantai.

"Eh?" Sungmin tersentak, tiba tiba muncul ide dibenaknya, "Bagaimana kalau aku menulis pengalaman ku selama disini, semuanya. Perasaan cinta tak harus dengan seseorang bukan? Bisa saja dengan suatu objek mungkin. Seperti aku yang kini tengah jatuh cinta dalam pesona pulau Ulleung" gumam Sungmin.

Dengan lincah ia mulai mengetik-ngetikkan kata demi kata tentang peristiwa yang ia alami dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Dari saat ia berpelukan dengan kakak nya distasiun, kejadian menuduh Kyuhyun memotretnya, ia yang salah naik kereta, hingga sampailah ia disini, Pulau Ulleung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini memerhatikan gadis yang tengah duduk memunggunginya, sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk dan bergelut dengan laptopnya, apa dia tidak bosan? Ya kira-kira begitulah menurut Kyuhyun. Merasa sudah cukup puas mengambil gambar didaerah ini Kyuhyun pun mengambil potret gadis itu. Kini senyumnya mengembang saat melihat hasil bidikannya.

Seorang wanita tengah duduk dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, kearah laut luas didepannya, dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang berantakan tertiup angin. Ditambah langit yang mulai oren kemerahan dan jangan lupakan matahari yang akan tenggelam itu menjadi background yang sangat pas dalam potret itu.

'Cantik' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hey!" sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak, bahkan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan laptopnya dari pangkuannya, "Aish jangan mengagetkan ku!" gadis itu berdecak kesal, hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawa kedua nya jika laptopnya terjatuh.

"Haha apa yang kau sudah dapat inspirasi? Dua jam kamu bergulat didepan laptop itu!" kini Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat menggerakkan mousenya, mengklik ikon 'save as' dan menon-aktifkan laptopnya, "Ya begitulah, ternyata benar pulau ini tak kalah indah dari Jeju. Kau sendiri? Sudah puaskah memotret?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada setengah menggoda.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Hey! Lihat! Sudah waktunya matahari terbenam!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah laut luas, memandang sang surya yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dengan sinar oren kemerahan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat siluet seorang gadis cantik yang kini tengah memandang kagum pemandangan didepannya. 'Cantik' lagi-lagi, batin Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu untuk gadis yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

Resort Hotel, 21 Mei 2011 07.00 p.m

"Mianhae hanya ada 1 kamar kosong tuan.." ujar seorang receptionist kepada pemuda itu.

"Ahh yasudah saya ambil. Tolong booking untuk satu bulan kedepan" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, pandangannya mengarah pada gadis yang tengah menunggunya dilobby hotel, terlihat gadis itu tengah menahan kesal karna dengan secara paksa Kyuhyun menariknya dari pantai untuk mencari hotel.

Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menyukai pantai dengan matahari yang tenggelam.

"Maaf tuan silahkan anda tanda tangan disini" ucapan receptionist itu menarik Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata, dengan segara ia menandatangani kertas itu dan memberikan kartu ATM nya kepasa receptionist itu. Setelah acara bayar-membayar, Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan kunci kamar 'mereka'.

.

.

.

"Hahhh… bagaimana bisa aku tidur satu kamar dengan laki laki yang tidak aku kenal?" gerutu Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai dikamar 'mereka'.

Mulut Kyuhyun seakan sudah berbusa menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa satu kamar, ya karna memang hanya tinggal kamar ini yang tersisa. Mau mencari hotel lain? Tubuh mereka sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau macam-macam, yak! Aku masih gadis! Andwae! Membayangkannya saja membuat ku bergidik"

TUK!

Kyuhyun memukul kepala gadis itu dengan sendok yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, "Yak! Apa maksud mu? Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu! Kalau kau ingin cari hotel lain silahkan saja! Aku sudah booking hotel ini untuk satu bulan kedepan, jadi kalau kau mau pindah ya terserah" Kyuhyun berjalan kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk serta baju ganti, meninggalkan Sungmin yang memasang tampang 'bingung' nya.

'Benar jugasih, lagi pula uangku kan tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa kamar hotel untuk sebluan. Rencana awalku kan akan menginap di villa keluarga. Aishhh lebih baik aku mandi" Sungmin pun bergegas kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Untung saja hotel ini memiliki fasilitas dua kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mandi? Ayo kita cari makanan" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sudah rapih pun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar. Untuk apa? Tentu saja makan malam.

.

.

.

Restorant. 21 Mei 2011, 08.00 p.m

"Huaaaaaa mashitaaaaa aku kenyang sekali!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan gadis didepannya.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi pagi semua kebutuhan ku kamu yang menanggung, apa tidak apa-apa? Walau aku tidak membawa uang banya. Tapi ya cukuplah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku selama disini."

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, "Bukankah kau ingin ikut dalam petualangan ku? Kalau begitu selama disini kau adalah tanggung jawab ku."

Dan perkataan Kyuhyun itu pun sukses membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Hotel Rooms. 21 Mei 2011, 10.00 p.m

"Yak! Aku juga tidak tau eonni kenapa bisa tertukar! Aishhh sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa disini, aku bertemu teman baru yang baik disini" Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal menanggapi ocehan eonni nya ditelfon.

Eonni nya mendapat kabar dari pelayan divilla mereka bahwa sang nona muda belum sampai ke villa, tentu saja sebagai kakak ia merasa khawatir tentang keadaan adik sepupunya.

"Ne, ne.. arraseo. Nado saranghae eonni"

KLIK! Terputus!

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kameranya pun kini mulai membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas keranjangnya, rasa kantuk kini mendera matanya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa lelahnya yang sangat menginginkan ranjang empuk memanjakannya.

"Hey! Hey!"

pekikan itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dengan malas ia membalikan tubuhnya, "Apa?" jawabnya acuh.

"Ituu, disini hanya ada satu ranjang.. Kau taukan… aku… yaa…."

Seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju sofa, angan-angannya mengenai ranjang empuk yang memanjakan menguap entah kemana. Sungmin pun salah tingkah, ia sebenarnya tidak enak juga kalau Kyuhyun tidur disofa, bagaimana pun yang membayar sewa kamar ini kan pemuda itu. Sungmin pun bergegas menahan tangan pemuda itu, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menjawabnya ketus, "Apa lagi?"

"Ahh.. ituu, kau tidur diranjang saja denganku.. tapi.. jangan macam-macam, ne?"

mata Kyuhyun membulat, langsung saja ia menyambar ranjang diruangan itu. Tangannya meletakkan guling ditengah-tengah ranjang berukurang king size itu, "Ini batas kita ne? Jangan ada yang melewati batas ini" Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut dan menutup kelopak matanya yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

Sungmin pun beranjak ke kasur, berbaring dengan tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyun, "Hem.. Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin. Masih dengan posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi.

"Hmmm?" balas Kyuhyun masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Jaljayo, ne?" ujar Sungmin sembari menutup mata.

"Hm" balas Kyuhyun, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong^^

hai, ketemu aku lagi nih di chapter dua hehehe... tapi kalo diliat reviewers/? nya sedikit yaaa, hm maklum sih aku baru publish kemarin terus ada sedikit kesalahan di summary yang entah kenapa jadi ter potong-potong gitu kalimatnya, makanya summary rada gak nyambung-_-

tapi gapapa, aku bakal tetep update sampe cerita ini selesai karna ini ff re-make jadi aku tinggal mengedit nama cast aja..

Makasih banget buat dirakyu , yang ngasih tau masih ada nama Min Young di ff ini, Min Young itu cast utama perempuan di original story nya hehe :D

dan makasih buat chaerashin yang ngasih tau kalau aku mendapatan typo hehe, aku akan mengurangi kesalaham penulisan sebisa mungkin, Gomawo^^

**Big Thanks Too :**

**chaerashin , minnie kyumin , Hyugi Lee , cloudswan , gwansim84 , dirakyu **

**Dan buat SiDers, ayodong tunjukan diri kalian di kolom review, kritik dan saran kalian itu dorongan semangat buat aku loh hehe :D**

**okey, sampai berjumpa di chapter 3 yaaaaa.. Jangan lupa review :D**

**REVIEW?**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

Hotel Rooms, 22 Mei 2011. 10.00 a.m

"Eungghhh… sudah pagi ya"

Kyuhyun kini merentangkan tangannya menggapai udara, lelah yang kemarin menderanya pun sudah hilang akibat istirahat semalam. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berdiri didepan wastafel sambil memegangi wajahnya, 'Seperti biasa… Masih tampan' batin Kyuhyun percaya diri dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran.

Setelah merasa segar, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia berlari ke balkon kamar, 'Kemana gadis itu?' batinnya.

Memang sedari tadi ia bangun, ia tidak melihat sosok gadis yang tengah bersamanya sejak kemarin, ia fikir gadis itu ada dikamar mandi, tapi pintu kamar mandi kedua dalam kamar itu terbuka, tidak mungkin ia dikamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka.

"Aishh menyusahkan saja!" ia pun bergegas kekamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger dibahunya.

.

.

.

45 Menit Kemudian.

CKLEK….

Seorang gadis memasuki kamar tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam banyak kantong plastik, sepertinya ia habis berbelanja, "Apa dia belum bangun? Ahh aku siapkan sarapan saja untuknya"

Sungmin pun bergegas kearah dapur dan membereskan barang belanjaannya, ia pun kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Untungnya fasilitas hotel ini seperti apartemen. Lengkap.

.

CEKLEK….

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan dada telanjang sedang mengusapkan handuk dirambut basahnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusan dapur pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara. Matanya pun membulat…..

"YAAAAKKK!"

PLUK PLUK!

Kyuhyun-yang masih belum sadar dengan dadanya yang telanjang- hanya meringis saat mendapat 'serangan' bawang Bombay dari arah dapur. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah sang pelaku serangan seledri itu, sementara yang ditatap hanya memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Eh? Memerah?

Ya, siapa gadis yang tidak memerah saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada didepan matanya? Hanya gadis tak normal yang tidak memerah disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu langsung.

.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Kyuhyun, mengingat jarak antara kamar mandi dan dapur lumayan jauh.

"Heh? Pakai bajumu! Bagaimana bisa kau bertelanjang dada begitu didepan seorang gadis… omo! Omo! Mataku mataku!" Sungmin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah tubuh atas nya yang tidak terlapisi sehelai kain pun, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin tengah memlaingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dengan langkah santai Kyuhyun pun menghampiri tas nya, mengambil sehelai kaos dan kemudian memakainya. Setelah berpakaian ia pun menghampiri Sungmin di dapur. Matanya menatap kagum sepiring telur dadar dengan sosis dimeja makan dan beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan yang belum dibereskan.

"Wow! Kau pergi pagi-pagi untuk memasak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang pemuda didepannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan melihat Sungmin yang masih tidak mau menatap nya, "Aku sudah berpakaian sekarang"

Sungmin tersentak, "Eoh?" ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, "Yasudah makanlah!"

Mereka pun memulai acara sarapan mereka yang sedikit terlambat.

.

"Kemana saja tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih focus dengan cucian piringnya.

Kini mereka tengah membereskan sisa sarapan mereka, Sungmin melanjutkan merapihkan belanjaan sementara Kyuhyun mencuci piring. Terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri bukan?

"Tadi aku belanja, setelah kupikir pikir kalau satu bulan ini kita makan diluar bisa-bisa terjadi pemborosan, memasak sendiri bukankah akan bisa menghemat pengeluaran kita?" ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kantung kantung plastik belanjaan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Sungmin

"Tapi tadi aku sedikit tersesat. Makanya pulang lama" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Dan perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, membalikkan badannya memandang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Kau tersesat? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin hanya menghentakkan bahunya tak peduli, "Lain kali kalau mau keluar kau harus bersama ku, aku tidak mau kau merepotkan ku dengan hilang dipulau ini" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyusun belanjaannya.

.

.

.

Seo-do Island, Ulleung. 22 Mei 2011 01.00 p.m

"Kita sekarang ada dimana, Kyu?" seru Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kita di Pulau Seo-do atau biasa dibilang Pulau Barat. Karang disini memiliki puncak yang paling tinggi, serta pantainya yang memiliki banyak gua alami." Jelas Kyuhyun masih menatap kagum pemandangan didepannya, sebuah karang tinggi menjulang dengan gagahnya dan lautan biru yang mengelilinginya.

Sungmin pun berjalan dihempasan pasir putih dibibir pantai. Deburan ombak yang mulai pasang pun menghentakan kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu kets nya pun sudah ia jinjing ditangan, 'Eonni dan Hyomi harus kesini liburan nanti. Benar-benar indah' batinnya.

Siapa Hyomin? Hyomin adalah sahabat Sungmin disekolahnya, sebenarnya Hyomin merengek ingin ikut kesesi liburannya, tapi saat ia tau Hyomin akan mengajak Jungmo-kekasih Hyomin- ia langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Kenapa? Tentu saja ia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk bagi sepasang kekasih nyentrik itu.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya itu, sahabat sejak junior high school yang selalu menemani Sungmin, ya kecuali saat ini.

.

"Sungminnie! Kemarilah"

teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh, ia melihat Sungmin dengan 6 orang 'asing' menurutnya. Ia pun beranjak menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Ah ini temanku, namanya Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengenalkan Sungmin ke 'orang asing' itu.

Sungmin pun menundukkan tubuhnya memberi salam, "Annyeonghaseyo Lee Sungmin imnida"

Ke-enam orang asing itu pun ikut menundukan tubuhnya,

"Lee Donghae imnida"

"Tan Hankyung imnida"

"Choi Siwon imnida"

"Kim Heechul imnida"

"Kim Kibum imnida"

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, bangapta Sungminnie~"

Sungmin menganga melihat keenam orang tersebut, 'Mereka berpasang-pasangan? Aahh padahal yang bernama choi siwon itu tampan sekali' batin Sungmin kecewa.

.

"Pacarmu cantik sekali Kyuhyun-ssi" celetuk seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh semampai yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Heechul, dengan tangan yang mengait dengan indahnya dilengan pemuda berkulit sedikit coklat yang kita ketahui bernama Tan Hankyung.

"Kau benar Unni! mereka manis sekali" kini giliran gadis manis bernama Hyukjae dengan tangan yang juga mengait lengan kekar pemuda disebelahnya-Lee Donghae-

"Dan sepertinya kita seumuran, bagaimana jika kalian bergabung bersama kami?" dan kini gadis dengan kulit seputih salju yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Kibum tengah tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tak lupa sebuah lengan kekar mengalung indah dibahunya, lengan siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda berlesung pipi disampingnya-Choi Siwon-

Dan sepertinya mereka tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin untuk berbicara sedari tadi.

"Ahh kelihatannya itu ide bagus" kini Sungmin yang berbicara,

'Liburan disini hanya dengan Kyuhyun sangat membosankan, apalagi kalau dia sudah berkencan dengan kameranya itu. Lagipula sepertinya yang menyukai fotografer hanya namja-namja nya hehehe' batin Sungmin.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, delapan remaja itupun sudah larut dalam suasana akrab dan kekeluargaan.

.

.

.

Seo-do Island, Ulleung. 22 Mei 2011 05.00 p.m

Kini keempat gadis itu tengah duduk beralaskan pasir putih dibawah sebuah pohon besar dipinggir pantai. Hanya gadisnya? Lalu kemana kekasih mereka masing-masing? Ahh kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentunya.

"Hahh mereka itu! Kalau sudah menyangkut kamera dan potret-memotret pasti lupa segalanya!" ujar Heechul ketus.

"Benar! Untung saja kita datang kesini bersama-sama jadi setidaknya kita tidak terlalu bosan hehe" Hyukjae nyegir gaje.

"Ah! Sungminnie, kudengar kau kesini untuk menulis novel terbaru mu ya?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu menanggapinya.

"Waahhhh aku juga sempat membaca beberapa novelmu! Daebakkk! Bagimana bisa kau memikirkan hal seperti itu sampai ke detail terkecil sekalipun!" ujar Kibum terlihat sangat antusias dengan topic ini.

"Kau berlebihan Kibum-ah, novelku juga banyak kekurangannya. Buktinya aku sampai harus kesini demi mencari inspirasi" ucap Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk.

Ketiga gadis itupun hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka pun kembali berbincang bincang ala gadis remaja pada umumnya.

.

"Hey ladies!" Siwon datang dan langsung memeluk tubuh gadisnya, hal itu juga dilakukan 2 pasangan lainnya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Tentu saja mereka hanya melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Sebelum kembali ke hotel, kita makan malam dulu ne?" Tanya Siwon menatap teman-teman nya satu per satu, dan semua nya mengangguk senang atas usul Siwon.

.

.

.

Restaurant. 22 mei 2011 06.00 p.m

"Huaaahhh kenyang nyaaa!" pekik Hyukjae dengan gummy smile andalannya itu kini menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa begah, yang lain pun tak jauh beda dengan gadis itu.

"Hyung, ini semua kau yang teraktir kan?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung kursi.

"Tentu saja! Tapi lain kali kau yang harus mentraktir kita Kyu!" jawaban dari Siwon membuat namja itu-kyuhyun- seketika melotot.

"Ya! Kalau makannya seperti ini sih bisa-bisa aku akan benar-benar terdampar dipulau ini karna kehabisan uang" jawaban kyuhyun pun dihadiahi tawa dari semua orang dimeja itu, membuat suasana yang tadi hening seketika mencair menjadi suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan.

Tak jarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut menimpali perkataan atau candaan teman barunya. Teman? Ya sepertinya mereka telah resmi menjadi teman sekarang.

.

.

.

Hotel Rooms. 22 Mei 2011. 11.00 p.m

"Hey sudah hampir dua jam kau menulis, tidak ngantuk?" Kyuhyun kini sudah berbaring diranjangnya, sementara Sungmin masih bergelut dengan novelnya.

Sehabis makan malam tadi gadis itu mandi dan langsung berkencan dengan laptopnya, "Tidak, kalau kau mau tidur yasudah tidur saja duluan" Sungmin bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kotak eloktronik itu, tangannya pun masih bergerak lincah diatas keyboard.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dapur. Bergulat dengan peralatan dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun meletakan secangkir coklat panas ke meja Sungmin.

Gadis itupun tersenyum dan mencicipi coklat hangat buatan temannya itu. Teman? Ya… teman, "Terima kasih" senyum masih mengembang dibibir ranum gadis itu, menambah nilai plus kecantikannya bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya dan mengacak sedikit rambut Sungmin, setelahnya kembali berbaring diranjangnya, "Kalau sudah selesai cepat tidur ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam selimut, "Hm…. Kyu?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun masih menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam selimut.

"Jaljayo, ne?"

"Hmmmm" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas, 'Hanya berdeham lagi' batinnya kecewa.

Kecewa? Kenapa kecewa? Untuk apa Sungmin harus kecewa? Bukankah memang Kyuhyun itu dingin dan malah terkesan cuek padanya?.

"Aishh apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Sungmin dan kembali focus kedalam dunianya.

.

3 jam kemudian.

Sungmin kini tertidur didepan laptopnya yang masih menyala, sepertinya dia ketiduran. Karna posisi tidurnya duduk dengan tangan melipat diatas meja dan kepalanya yang ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya.

"Dasar anak ini!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ternyata sedari tadi Kyunyun tidak benar-benar tidur, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Sungmin masih terjaga membuatnya ikut terjaga juga.

Kyuhyun pun mengklik ikon save as pada laptop Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis gadis itu, ia pun menon-aktifkan laptop Sungmin.

Setelah urusan laptop selesai ia pun beralih pada gadis dihadapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyusupkan tangannya dipunggung dan belakang lutut gadis itu, memindahkannya ketempat yang lebih layak untuk ditiduri-kasur-

Setelah memindahkan Sungmin, ia tidak beranjak melainkan memandangi wajah damai Sungmin yang tengah terlelap. Begitu polos dan cantik, batinnya.

Tanpa sadar ia pun mengelus lembut pipi gadis didepannya, 'Tidurnya pulas sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

Ia pun menarik selimut sampai ke menutupi leher gadis itu, dan beranjak tidur disebelah Sungmin, yang tentunya terhalangi oleh 'guling pembatas' mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong^^

Wah kita ketemu lagi nih di chapter 3, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa… Walau masih jauh dari kata sempurna hehe :D

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin, semoga kalian gak bosen-bosen yaa membaca sekaligus memberi komentar untuk tulisan aku, kritik dan saran diterima kok^^

**PaboGirl** : Wah aku juga kurang tau deh, mungkin emang lagi error makanya gak masuk. Oke terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meriview, ditunggu kehadirannya di chapter depan yaa hihi^^

**Xunqmin** : Ini re-make dari cerita hasl karangan ku juga dengan judul yang sama. Tapi, di original story nya aku memakai cast OC's ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview, stay tune yaaa^^

**Guest **: Ini sudah lanjut, stay tune yaaa^^

**Monnom** : Hehe tenang ajaa cerita ini pasti ditamatkan kok, karna ini re-make jadi aku tinggal mengganti nama cast saja hehe, stay tune yaa^^

**dewi. **** : **Nama OC yang tercantum itu adalah main cast utama di original story nya dan sepertinya terlewatkan ketika di edit, mian kalau membuat bingung hehe… Stay tune ya^^

dirakyu : Yappp… Sungminnie itu anak tunggal^^

Okeeee selesai! Maaf gabisa bales review nya satu-satu dan gabisa bales semua nyaaa. Tapi yah, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih buat para chingudeul yang udah baca+review cerita aku. Jangan pada bosen yaa^^

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	4. Chapter 4

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

Ulleung Island, 04 Juni 2011

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu Sungmin berada dipulau Ulleung bersama Kyuhyun dan 'teman teman' barunya. Sungmin kini tak perlu merasa kesepian jika Kyuhyun tengah asik berkencan dengan kameranya karna kini ia memiliki teman yang bernasib sama, sama-sama diacuhkan karna hobi sang kekasih.

Eh?kekasih? bukankah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih sebatas teman sampai saat ini? Ya. saat ini masih teman, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Sungmin kini tidak merasakan bosan lagi jika Kyuhyun tengah asik memotret karna sekarang ada tiga gadis ajaib yang membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan naskah novel terbaru Sungmin? Sejauh ini semuanya aman terkendali, ia benar-benar menulis semua yang ia alami disini.

Apa ada unsur percintaannya? Ya. Tentu saja, karna kini ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu lewat interaksi teman-teman barunya yang memang berpasang-pasangan, ia menulis dengan detail mulai dari tatapan sayang Donghae pada Eunhyuk, sikap dingin tapi menisyaratkan perasaan dalam seorang Tan Hankyung pada Heechul, dan sikap manja Siwon dan sikap pengertian Kibum padanya. Dan, perasaan aneh yang kini ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, dan sikap Kyuhyun yang tak kalah dingin dengan sikap Hankyung, bedanya Kyuhyun dingin hanya pada Sungmin. Sempat gadis itu berfikir kalau Kyuhyun membencinya, tapi kenapa? Karna dia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Kyuhyun, kah? Tapi, apa benar Kyuhyun membencinya?

.

.

.

Beach, Ulleung Island 04 Juni 2011 10.00 a.m

Kini ke-delapan remaja itu tengah asik berjemur dibibir pantai, angin khas pantai kini terasa sedikit membuat tubuh mengigil, jelas saja karna sebentar lagi musim dingin bukan? Tapi itu bukan menjadi penghalang remaja itu untuk menikmati indahnya pantai Ulleung.

"Jadi kalian memang sering berlibur bersama seperti ini? Wahh pasti menyenangkan ya berlibur bersama seperti ini…" ucap Sungmin antusias.

"Hm… Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi karna sekarang ada kau dan Kyuhyun yang ikut bergabung…" Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Ah… Memang nya kalian sudah lama kenal dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya menatap Eunhyuk penuh Tanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Kami bertemu Kyuhyun di pameran foto sekolah kami setahun yang lalu, dan semenjak itu kami sering mengadakan hunting bersama, dan kebetulan sekali sekarang bisa berlibur bersama-sama juga…."

"Ahh… Aku fikir kalian janjian akan liburan disini…"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Aniya.. Ini murni kebetulan kok hehehe"

.

Drrtt….Drrrttt

Suara getaran ponsel itupun menyita perhatian sekelompok remaja itu, mereka sibuk mencari letak ponsel mereka.

"Ah mianhae ini ponselku" seru gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu sembari menunjukan smartphonenya keatas. Semua kepala pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke posisi awal mereka.

"Yeoboseyo!" seru Sungmin ceria.

"….."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sedang berjemur dipantai dengan teman-teman baruku hehe" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"…."

"Ya, kau harus kesini bersama pangeran kodok mu si Jungmo itu!"

"…"

"Arraseo arraseo! Ne, ne.. nde. Aku juga merindukanmu"

"…"

"Aishh kau kekanakan, ne ne nado saranghaeeeeee Hyomineeee muah muah.." dan KLIK, terputus.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian menetawai ku?" cibir Sungmin sebal.

Jelas saja Sungmin kesal, kini semua mata teman-temannya sedang melihat nya dan jangan lupakan kekehan menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sungmin pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sembari melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Haha mianhae Sungminnie hanya saja kau terlihat lucu tadi. Mianhae ne?" Heechul mencoba memberi tatapan sangar yang malah memberikan kesan aneh ke arah teman-temannya, agar mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah tak usah merajuk! Tambah jelek saja wajahmu itu"

GLEK

Semua memandang horror kearah pemuda blasteran itu..

Nae nae naega nuguu?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa lagi yang berdarah blasteran disana kecuali dia. Sementara yang dibilang jelek hanya memandang geram ke arah pemuda blasteran itu. Merasakan akan ada hawa peperangan disana, ke-enam remaja itu hanya diam memandang takut takut kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah melancarkan aksi 'tatap-menatap membunuh'.

"Hiiii… bahkan tatapan mata Kyuhyun jauh lebih mengerikan dari milikmu, Won" cicit Kibum yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja! Semua keturunan Choi pasti mewarisi tatapan setan seperti itu haha" ucap Siwon bangga.

"Tapi Kyuhyun kan keluarga Cho, bukan Choi…." Sahut Kibum.

Siwon terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Beda tipis lah Cho dengan Choi hehehe…"

Kibum pun hanya berkomat-kamit menanggapi kekasihnya, 'Apa yang patut dibanggakan dari cengiran setan itu' batinnya.

.

SRAAK….

Tiba-tiba Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, dan bergegas menjauh dari kawanannya/? . Hyukjae yang memang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari Sungmin pun bergegas menahan tangan gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu.

"Mau kemana?" Hyukjae menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Sementara yang lain? Lebih memilih tidak ikut campur, karna takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan kedua orang itu-Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-

Sungmin pun melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, Hyukjae pun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan kembali memandang Sungmin didepannya.

"Kemana saja asal tak disini. Annyeong" Sungmin pun mengehentakan tangan Hyukjae pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

Hyukjae pun menghela nafas, ia berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam, seperti sedang berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata, 'Kejar bodoh!' dan Kyuhyun pun membalas 'Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli'. Hyukjae pun geram dan langsung berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar?"

Kyuhyun pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut kecoklatan itu memandang datar Donghae yang bberbicara kepada nya.

"Biarkan saja dia jalan-jalan" ucapnya santai.

"Kau itu! Bilang saja kau menyukainya. Bisakah kau mendekatinya dengan cara yang sedikit 'manusiawi'?" kini seorang Choi Siwon angkat bicara.

"Yak! Siwon hyung, atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu?" elak Kyuhyun.

"Semua tergambar jelas dimata mu" Kibum menimpali.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Akhirnya ia pun berdiri, menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku akan cari dia, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai nya" dan berangkat lah Kyuhyun entah kemana.

.

"Masih tidak mengaku juga, dasar." celetuk Heechul, dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara jemur menjemur/? tubuhnya.

KRIET

"Eh apaan nih aku dudukin?" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya kebawah, melihat benda apa yang tadi didudukinya, "Eh? Ponsel?" Hyukjae mengeryitkan dahinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin Side

Sungmin berjalan entah kemana, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya masuk kedalam hutan, masa bodoh kalau ia tersesat. Hatinya kini benar-benar kesal pada satu nama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan sih anak itu! Kadang-kadang dia baik sekali tapi terkadang menyebalkan. Ah-bahkan sangat menyebalkan." sedari tadi Sungmin hanya bermonolog sendiri. Bahkan ia pun tak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"Eh? Aku dimana?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan, ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa kakinya melangkah masuk kehutan, pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang temukan dikanan kiri depan bahkan belakang gadis itu. Terbesit rasa takut dihatinya, mengetahui kini ia berada didalam hutan, dipulau yang ia tidak ketahui seluk beluknya dan sendirian.

Demi Tuhan dia benci kata Sendirian! Dan tidak mau berada dalam situasi itu.

"Hikss…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir ranum gadis itu, tubuhnya bergetar, kini ia tengah bersandar disalah satu batang pohon besar disana. Ia merogoh kantong celana pendeknya, mencari benda kotak persegi elektronik yang kita sebut ponsel. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan ponselnya.

'Aahhh sepertinya tertinggal! Bagaimana hikss….' Batin Sungmin. Ia ingat kalau tadi ia langsung pergi sementara ia meninggalkan ponselnya dibangku tadi, kini ia benar benar merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Kyuhyun hiks…" isakan itu terdengar lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, hanya nama itu yang terlintas diotaknya, ia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun datang saat ini.

PLUK!

Sesuatu menepuk pundak Sungmin, gadis itupun tersentak, kaget, takut. Tapi sepertinya takut lebih mendominasi, ia menelan saliva nya gugup. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa ia menoleh kebelakang.

.

Kyuhyun side

"Aishh kemana anak itu" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan.

Sedari tadi kepala nya pun tak henti-hentinya menengok kesegala arah. Jujur saja sekarang pemuda itu sedang dilanda gelisah. Ia mengambil ponsel didalam saku celananya, jarinya bergerak lincah diatas layar ponselnya. Ia tengah mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseoyo"

"…."

"Yak! Dimana kau?"

"…"

"Oh mianhae Hyukkie, aku kira Sungmin."

"….."

"Oh begitu. Kalau ada kabar tentang gadis bodoh itu segera hubungi aku."

PLIP

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal, mendengus kesal saat tau gadis itu tidak membawa ponselnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sungmin kesal atau marah.

Ada yang salah dengan nya, ditubuhnya dan dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dia juga bingung kenapa ia mendadak merasa kan debaran aneh dijantungnya saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Bersikap dingin dan acuh hanyalah pengalihan saja.

"Sepertinya dia ke hutan, semoga saja semua baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan.

.

.

.

Sungmin side.

"Hey, jangan tegang begitu. Santai saja" seorang pemuda tinggi berparas tampan kini tengah memegang pundak Sungmin, sedari tadi gadis itu menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna isakan, bahkan wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi saat menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Sunghyun, Jung Sunghyun dan aku 17 tahun" pria itu tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berarti apa apa bagi gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu hanya menatap nanar pria dihadapannya, menilai apakah pria didepannya ini termaksud pria baik atau pria yang akan mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Lee Sungmin. Hm… baiklah Sunghyung-ssi apa kau orang jahat?" ujar Sungmin polos.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak janji, tapi aku rasa saat ini aku sedang menjadi namja baik dank au bisa tenang. Baiklah dimana tempat kau menginap? Aku yakin kau tersesat saat ini."

"Ah ne, aku memang tersesat. Aku menginap di hotel dekat pantai, pas dibukit dekat pantai"

"Baiklah, namja baik ini akan mengantarmu ke tempat seharusnya. Kajja" pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

KyuMin Hotel Room's , 04 juni 2011 12.10 p.m

Kini keenam remaja itu (HanChul, HaeHyuk, SiBum) tengah duduk disofa ruangan hotel Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu dikamar hotel itu agar dapat langsung memastikan keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nanti.

Mereka memang menginap dihotel yang berbeda dengan KyuMin karna saat itu hanya tinggal satu kamar hotel yang tersisa dihotel ini dan sangat tidak mungkin satu kamar hotel ityu mampu menampung ke-enam remaja itu, kini ternyata kamar yang tinggal satu itu ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sudah hampir dua jam dan mereka belum kembali, bagaimana ini" cicit Kibum didalam dekapan kekasihnya. Memang disini yang paling gelisah sejak tadi adalah Kibum. Namun bukan berarti yang lain acuh tak acuh, mereka sama khawatirnya dengan Kibum, hanya saja mereka lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

Siwon pun sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan kekasihnya, sementara Hyukjae hanya duduk bersandar dibahu Donghae, Hankyung pun sedari tadi sibuk menelfon teman-teman nya yang kebetulan sedang ada di pulau itu, bertanya apakan mereka melihat gadis yang diciri-cirikan seperti Sungmin, dan pasti jawaban mereka sama. 'Sepertinya aku tidak melihat gadis yang kau sebutkan itu'. Heechul pun hanya diam disofa dengan stoic expressionnya. Datar.

.

15 menit kemudian.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membuat keenam remaja didalamnya menoleh kearah pintu, mata mereka membulat. Antara senang, dan….. gelisah? Awalnya mereka senang melihat sosok Sungmin yang kembali denga selamat ke hotel, walau tampilannya sedikit lusuh. Kemeja putih panjang dilengannya yang ia gulung sampai siku kini terlihat kotor, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan wajahnya dipenuhi debu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat keenam remaja ini gelisah, mereka gelisah melihat siapa yang mengantar Sungmin ke hotel.

'Jung Sunghyun'

Melihat semua orang diam dan hanya memandang aneh kearahnya, gadis itu pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan hotelnya, dan mendudukan diri ke sofa yang lumayan besar itu. Tak lupa ia mempersilahkan Sunghyun masuk dan ikut mendudukan diri disofa itu.

"Aahhh… kau baik baik saja Youngie?" sepertinya Kibum lah yang pertama kali menyadari keadaan, sementara yang lain pun mulai menarik ruhnya kealam sadar.

Merekapun menatap ramah Sungmin, namun tidak pada pria disebelahnya. Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "Untung aku bertemu dengan Sunghyun-ssi tadi hehe" semua nya menatap jengah kearah Sunghyun, sementara yang ditatap malah menyerigai kearah mereka.

"Ahh sepertinya aku harus memberitau seseorang" ujar Hyukjae, tangannya merogoh ponsel didalam celana pendeknya. Berjalan sedikit menjauh dari teman temannya dan tentu saja pria itu.

.

"Yeoboseoyo"

"…."

"Ne, dia sudah ada dihotel sekarang. Ne, dia baik baik saja"

"….."

"Kau akan terkejut dengan siapa dia kembali"

PLIP.

Hyukjae memutuskan panggilan telefonnya.

"Kyuhyun? Apa dia mencariku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Sunghyun pun terlihat berfikir, 'Kyuhyun? Marcuss Cho?' batinnya.

Hyukaje memutar bola matanya kearah Sungmin, kemudian mengangguk. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sungminnie" tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengeluarkan aegyo face nya, membuat Sunghyun yang ada didepannya menyerigai kearahnya. Donghae yang melihatnya pun memberikan deathglare mematikannya, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Hyukjae. Sunghyun hanya terkikik melihat reaksi Donghae yang menurutnya 'berlebihan'.

"Dia yang membuatku kesal Hyuk, biar saja dia kelabakan mencariku huh. Ah aku mau mandi dulu ne. tak apa kan kalian kutinggal?" Sungmin melihat teman-temannya mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti dan melesat kekamar mandi. Tinggal lah mereka berenam dan satu pria asing itu.

.

Kini suasana ruang tengah itu menegang, tatapan keenam remaja itu begitu tajam dan menusuk sosok pria didepan mereka. Terutama Donghae.

"Hey, santai sajalah! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sunghyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Terutama kau Hae!" ucapnya menatap remeh Donghae yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"KAU!" geram Donghae, Hyukjae pun dengan sigap menahan lengan namjanya saat lelaki itu hendak bangun. Dan sunghyun tertawa senang melihat reaksi Donghae yang lagi-lagi berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" kini siwon lah yang berbicara, nada bicara dan gerak tubuhnya sangat tenang tidak seperti yang lain. Terlihat lebih santai.

"Berlibur, memotret. Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" senyum licik itu kembali terlihat dibibir pemuda jangkung itu.

Siwon pun menghela nadas panjang, berusaha tenang.

"Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan yeoja kalian, ahh mungkin pengecualian untuk Hyukjae yang manis" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hyujae, oh ayolah apa dia tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Donghae saat ini?

"KAU! JANGAN BERANI BERANINYA!" teriak Donghae kalap. Siwon pun menahan dada Donghae saat lelaki itu hendak bangun drai duduknya-lagi-.

"Apa maksudmu mainan? Ahhh jangan bilang kau? Lee Sung….."

BRAKKK! Belum sempat siwon melanjutkan ucapannya pintu hotel itu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah mengatur nafas nya yang berantakan, wajahnya merah dan berkeringat. Tatapan pemuda itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Marcuss Cho, lama tak bertemu" pemuda itu berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mendecih sebal melihatnya,

"KAU!" betak Kyuhyun, sementara yang dibentak hanya menampilkan senyum licik kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii! Chapter 4 nihhhhhh hihi^^

Duhh maaf ya kalo chapter ini agak lama update nya, maklum aku mau uts jadi tugas sekolah menumpuk zzZzzz….. maklumi yaa^^ dan maaf kalau cerita nya semakin flat atau mengecewakan huhu:"

babychoi137 : hehe iyaa aku Joyers sekaligus siwonest, Cuma bias nomor satu ku siwon oppa hihi^^ heyy, aku juga istrinya siwon oppa tauu :p hehe iyaa gapapa kok lompat-lompat, makasih yaa sudah review :9

dirakyu : iya, hyuk pernah baca beberapa novel yang ditulis ming, aduuhh maaf yaa kalo kurang heboh soalnya aku fokusnya ke kyumin nya ajasih nih-_-

wuhan : dichapter depan aka nada banyak cast baru, semoga gak bosen yaa^^

Adekyumin joyer : wahh mian yaa kalau datar, semoga chapter depan gak datar lagi deh^^

zaAra evilkyu : wahh ternyata ada yang sadar, ff ini aku buat karna aku memang terinspirasi dari mv ituu chingu^^

PaboGirl : hehe mereka datang supaya kyumin gak canggung hihi^^ cerita yang dibuat ming itu… rahasia hehe stay tune yaa^^

audrey musaena : konflik pastia ada chinguu, kalo gaada gak seru dong hehe :d

Hyugi Lee : hehe anggap saja hotel yang merangkap menjadi apartement, kan ceritanyaaa hihi u,u

Gyurievil : untuk penganggu, sudah mulai muncul dichapter ini.. tenang, Siwon oppa bukan jadi penganggu kok, dia kan suami ku *eh -_-

babychoi137 : kok markus pemain bola-_- marcuss itu nama panggilan kyuhyun waktu dia di meksiko hehe bukan markus pemain bola lohh :p

Okeyyyy cukup sekian aku bales review nyaaaa yaa:D Maaf gabisa bales review nya satu-satu dan gabisa bales semua nyaaa. Tapi yah, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih buat para chingudeul yang udah baca+review cerita aku. Jangan pada bosen yaa^^

Terima asih untuk :

Gyurievil, Guest, chaerashin, audrey musaena, dewi. , Hyugi Lee, vitaminsparkyu1123

cloudswan, babychoi137, KobayashiAde, Heldamagnae, dirakyu, , minnie kyumin, wuhan, xunqmin, Adekyumin joyer, zaAra evilkyu, PaboGirl, dan semuanyaaa^o^

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	5. Chapter 5

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menghilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

"KAU!"

Wajah Kyuhyun kini merah padam, rahangnya mengeras bahkan terdengar bunyi giginya yang bergeletuk. Suasana mendadak hening dan tegang. Semua orang menatap heran antara Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun.

'Apa mereka saling kenal?' ya kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran ke-enam remaja itu.

"Hey kenapa jadi serius begini" Siwon segera menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun lama, dia yang sedari tadi diam memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan situasi ini, 'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Jung Sunghyun itu' pikirnya.

Eunhyuk pun menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk disofa, meskipun pemuda itu tak menolak tapi tatapan nya tak bergeming pada sosok pemuda disana, Sunghyun.

"Kemana gadis itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Eunhyuk hanya mengarahkan dagu nya kekamar mandi.

Kyuhyun pun melihat pintu putih itu, terdengar bunyi air didalamnya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang mandi, "Apa kau yang mengantar Sungmin kesini, hah?" nada bicara Kyuhyun sungguh tidak bersahabat, ke-enam temannya pun hanya diam tak berniat ikut campur.

"Hem.. ya seperti yang kau tau, kau tak berubah Cho! Selera mu memang benar-benar kelas atas" Sunghyun tertawa licik, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kini hanya ada aura negatif yang terasa didalam ruangan itu.

.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis cantik yang sudah berpakaian rapih tengah mengusapkan handuk ke surai nya yang basah. Semua mata kini tertuju kearahnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali beranjak, menghampiri Sungmin yang terdiam didepan ambang pintu kamar mandi, ekspresinya datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin, gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ekspresi Kyuhyun memang datar, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar seperti… khawatir?

'Hangat' batin Sungmin ketika merasakan lengannya di cengkram erat oleh Kyuhyun.

Seakan mengerti keadaan keenam remaja disana pun pamit kembali kehotel mereka, "Aahh sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel, ne? kajja! Kami pulang ya, sampai bertemu besok!" Siwon dan yang lain pun membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan kearah pintu, tak lama Sunghyun pun beranjak dan ikut meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menatap sebal Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi…

GREP

Kyuhyun meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin, menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ditenggelamkan kepala nya diperpotongan leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma gadis itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya serasa kaku, urat syarafnya serasa lumpuh, mendadak ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ini… Terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kumohon… jangan membuat aku cemas lagi" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang membuat ku seperti ini?" Sungmin tercekat mendengar suara nya yang seperti tercekik, dia pun masih diam, tak membalas atau menolak pelukan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Maaf… Mianhae, jeongmal. Aku mohon sekesal atau semarah apapun kau terhadap ku, aku mohon jangan pergi lagi." nada bicara Kyuhyun sangat-sangat lemah dan lembut, menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran mendalam. Membuat sebagian hati Sungmin meluluh. Namun kini, ego masih menguasai sebagian besar hatinya.

Sungmin berusaha berontak, ia menggeliatkan tubuh nya didekapan pemuda itu, tapi percuma. Kyuhyun justru semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja. Aku mohon seperti ini sebentar saja." Pinta Kyuhyun pelan.

Setelah ucapan Kyuhyun itu Sungmin pun diam. Lama-kelamaan tangannya terurur untuk mengusap punggung pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya.

.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah yang tengah mengganggu mu?" ucap Sungmin.

Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan disofa kamar hotel itu. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menaikan wajahnya, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya, terlihat semburat merah dipipi Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah ya, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Jung Sunghyun"

"Ahh itu, tadi aku sempat tersesat dihutan. Aku bingung, aku menangis, dan datang lah Jung Sunghyun itu, kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau menangis? Maaf kan aku, ini semua salahku, dan.. Hm.. kami pernah dekat dulu" Kyuhyun kembali menunduk, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya pelan,

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Dan kau tau nama siapa yang pertama kali ku ucapkan ketika aku menangis?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, tahu jika diperhatikan Sungmin memilih memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat semburat merah dipipi gadis itu. Meski tak dipungkiri rasa bersalah juga masih ada dibenaknya.

.

"Ahh… tadi kau bilang pernah dekat dengan Sunghyun, lalu apa sekarang masih dekat?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ceritanya panjang, ku ceritakan kapan-kapan saja"

"Baiklah" Sungmin menghela nafasnya kecewa.

"Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Sunghyun, dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira dan sekarang kau sedang bersamaku, aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu" ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut, "Apa hubungan kalian memang tidak baik di masa lalu? Apa kalian musuh? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, tangannya pun beranjak untuk mengusap surai hitam Sungmin, "Tidurlah, ini sudah larut." Kyuhyun pun beranjak masuk kekamar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hotel rooms, 05 Juni 2011, 08.00 a.m

"Kemana dia?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan nya ke penjuru kamar, sejak bangun tidur sampai kini ia selesai mandi, ia belum menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah pesan.

Kyuhyun Cho.

"_**Mianhae aku ada urusan sebentar, aku tidak membangunkanmu karna kau tidur seperti babi haha. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan harus kau makan! Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan siang. Jangan keluar kamar sendirian, hubungi Heechul, Kibum, atau Hyukjae noona jika kau ingin keluar. Aku mohon jaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada."**_

"CK! Apa-apaan dia! Aku bukan babi!" umpat Sungmin, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Walau pun awalnya mengejek tapi inti dari pesan singkatnya adalah menyuruhnya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Berarti Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya bukan?

'Apa boleh aku berharap?' batin Sungmin. Ia pun melangkah kedapur, dan benar saja. Sarapan sudah tertata rapih dimeja. Ia pun duduk dan memulai sarapannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

In Restaurant.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya saling menatap, sudah hampir 30 menit mereka duduk diam tanpa bicara. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kedua laki-laki itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun.

"Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi, disini" nada bicara Sunghyun menyinggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menyerigai, "Ya. suatu kejutan untuk ku"

"Sayang sekali kini kita bertemu tanpa kehadiran Jessica" ucapan Sunghyun membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Dan kini aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Lee Sungmin." Sunghyun tertawa licik melihat ekspresi diam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan hal itu?" nada bicara Kyuhyun tertahan. Ya, Menahan emosi.

"Tentu saja." Sunghyun tertawa lagi, "Aku tidak akan melupakannya, bahkan kini sudah genap lima tahun lamanya."

Kyuhyun diam, kini pikirannya tertuju pada gadis bernama Lee Sungmin, ia tau obsesi Sunghyun. Dia akan menghancurkan apapun yang dianggap penting di mata Kyuhyun, menghancurkannya berkeping-keping didepan matanya. Dendam lama.

"Kau jangan pernah berani meneyentuh gadis itu! Aku peringatkan padamu! Sekali kau menyentuhnya, ku pastikan kau akan segera mati ditangan ku dan selamanya menetap dineraka bersama obsesi dan dendammu itu" Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan restoran itu, langkahnya terkesan gusar dan terburu-buru.

Sementara Sunghyun kini tengah tertawa lagi, tertawa licik. Beribu-ribu rencana jahat sudah ada diatas kepala nya.

.

.

.

Hotel rooms, 05 Juni 2011 09.00 a.m

CKLEK

Pintu utama terbuka, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan, dilihatnya Sungmin kini tengah serius bergulat dengan laptopnya. Bahkan dia sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali ke hotel.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terus mengumpat, entah itu tentang idenya yang belum turun dari otaknya atau karna hal kecil lainnya, 'Semua yang ada pada dirimu , kenapa bisa begitu menganggumkan? Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi sekarang aku tau apa yang hati ku ingin kan' batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Hey"

Sungmin tersentak kaget, hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"YA! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" teriak Sungmin.

"YA! Aku belum tuli bodoh! Aku tak mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu focus dengan laptopmu sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaaanku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi telinga nya yang pengang.

"Aishhh! Terserah! Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada urusan sebentar" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ohh" sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia sudah menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh, "Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun pelam.

"Apa?"

"Kangan pernah keluar kamar sendirian. Kau harus minta aku menemani mu, atau yang lain nya. Arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin menatap heran pemuda disampingnya, tapi ia mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kelaptopnya lagi.

.

03.00 p.m

"Sungmin-ah aku mau keluar sebentar, kau mau ikut?" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil memakai jaket kulitnya. Sungmin berada dikamar sementara dia ada diambang pintu, wajar jika ia sedikit berteriak. "Tidakk!" sahut Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar kamar hotel dan meninggalkan Sungmin didalam.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seseorang tengah tersenyum licik menatap kepergian nya.

.

Ddrrrtt drrttt…. Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

**From : Unknown **

_**Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, cantik. Tuan muda Cho memliki sebuah kelemahan, dan aku tau apa itu…**_

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, 'Siapa ini?' batin Sungmin, walaupun bingung tapi dia tetap membalas pesan itu.

_**Siapa kau? Aku berharap apa? Dan… Kelemahan apa yang kau maksud?**_

Dan selang beberapa menit orang itu pun membalas.

**From : Unknown**

_**Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh dengan tidak tau apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki itu, nona,bahkan orang buta pun tau kalau kau mengharapkan hatinya! Dan sayang sekali kelemahan Marcuss adalah perasaan, dia… tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan yang nama nya cinta. CINTA!**_

Sungmin menggenggam erat ponsel nya, entah mengapa dia merasa sedih. Hatinya terasa dicubit ketika membaca kata per kata dari orang yang tak dikenal itu. Sekelibat bayangan kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun pun menari-nari di kepalanya. Sungmin menyerah, dia mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Orang itu bilang Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan perasaan cinta, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apakah Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa merasakan perasaannya?

TES…

Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu mendesak keluar dari sudut mata coklatnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya lama. Perasaan ini sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan semakin bertambah setiap harinya untuk Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya ketika perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh dengan baik di hatinya?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memainkan makanan mu dan bukan memakannya?" Kyuhyun meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya lalu melipat tangannya ke dada, menatap Sungmin dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang tengah memainkan garpunya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya.

"Menurut mu, apa itu cinta?" Tanya Sungmin, matanya mengunci mata Kyuhyun lewat pandangannya.

Kyuhyun tergagap, dia tidak pernah bisa menjabarkan kata itu. Terlebih setelah melihat mata Sungmin yang seperti menggambarkan kepedihan yang mendalam, apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?

"A…Apa yang k-kau…." Kyuhyun mengucapkan nya terbata-bata, Sungmin langsung menyela,

"Kau tidak tau, kan? Jadi benar kalau kau memiliki kelemahan itu?!"

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah, kelemahan? Kelemahan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin?

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"CK!" decak Sungmin lalu memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kami sebut cinta, itu kan kelemahan mu? Bagaimana bisa orang seperti mu memiliki kelemahan seperti itu? mungkin itu bisa terjadi jika kau tidak normal dan memiliki penyakit yang menyimpang!" vonis Sungmin telak.

Kyuhyun tertegun, emosi memenuhi dadanya, namun ia menekannya ke bagian terdalam dan mencoba setenang mungkin didepan Sungmin, dia tidak boleh meledak didepan gadis itu, "Jika memang aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan yang kau sebut dengan cinta itu, apa rugi nya untuk mu?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada tertahan, dia tidak boleh meledak sekarang.

"Tidak ada ruginya untuk ku, tentu saja!" balas Sungmin ketus kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak melangkah pergi ketika Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menghimpitnya di dinding, memenjarakan kedua sisi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua nya saling melemparkan tatapan tajam mereka, saling melumpuhkan lewat tatapannya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri ketika merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Sungmin berusaha focus ketika mata tajam itu menghujam nya habis-habisan. Jangan tanyakan soal jantungnya, bahkan Sungmin tidak yakin jika dia masih hidup sekarang. Nafasnya tertahan dan jantung nya berdetak segila-gilanya. Astaga, sebegitu kuat nya kah pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai bisa memberi dampak yang segila ini pada system tubuh Sungmin?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku, nona Lee Sungmin? Kau tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang cinta dan kelemahan ku, apa yang kau harapkan dari ku, Sungmin? Apakah cinta? Kau mengharapkan cinta dari ku, hm?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding ditempatnya, kaki nya lemas merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menari-nari dilehernya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, dan berhasil.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan Kyuhyun dapatkan dipipi kanan nya.

"Brengsek kau, Cho!" Sungmin pun langsung bergegas lari ke kamar dan menguci pintu.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi bahkan sesekali menjambaknya. Dia menatap pintu kamar dengan tatapan sayu, kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seperti orang bar-bar dihadapan Sungmin? Gadis itu pasti sedang menangis didalam sana dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram, matanya merah dan berkilat marah, dia tau siapa dibalik ini semua. Dia tau, sangat tau…

"Jung Sunghyun…" geram Kyuhyun kemudian mengepalkan tangannya keras, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

.

.

.

Ddrrrtt drrttt….

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Sungmin mengerang, memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, ia pun beranjak mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas.

**From : Kyuhyun Cho**

_**Aku tunggu kamu dibukit dekat pelabuhan, sekarang.**_

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya dan memandang remeh e-mail Kyuhyun, 'Aku masih marah dan dengan seenak nya dia menyuruh untuk bertemu? Dia fikir dia itu siapa? Ck!' batin Sungmin.

Namun walaupun mengumpat dalam hati tapi dia tetap beranjak ke kemar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya kemudian berlalu keluar setelah mengambil mantel putih kesayangannya.

PLUK…

Ponsel Sungmun terjatuh didekat pintu keluar, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Bukit Ulleung

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangann ya ke segala arah, mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi mengiriminya e-mail dan mengajak bertemu, tapi tidak ada siapapun disini,

'Apa dia berniat mengerjaiku?' batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin bukan?" sapa seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Sunghyun tengah tersenyum kearahnya, "Ah Sunghyun, sedang apa kau disini? Dan soal malam itu, aku ingin berterima kasih karna telah mengantar ku."

Sunghyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang. Kalau aku tidak salah?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun?" tebak Sunghyun.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk sambil sedikit berdehem.

Sunghyun pun mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum kecil- sedikit menyerigai.

.

.

.

Hotel Rooms

"Sungminnie" teriak Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia sampai kekamar hotel. Dia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman nya dengan Sungmin sekarang, dan itu artinya ia juga akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang.

Hening

'Kemana anak itu?' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel gadis itu.

TUT…..TUT….

Belum ada jawaban.

DRRTTTT….DRRRTTTT

Suara itu terdengar nyaring saat berada dilantai, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut pintu yang ia yakini sumber suara tadi dan benar saja ia menemukan ponsel milik gadis itu dilantai.

"Dia tidak bawa ponsel lagi? CK! Anak itu" Kyuhyun memungut ponsel Sungmin.

Iseng, ia membuka-buka ponsel itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan e-mail itu. E-mail yang mengatasnamakan dirinya dan mengajak Sungmin bertemu. Seketika wajahnya pucat, ia tau, sangat tau siapa yang mengirim ini, bukan dia. Tapi Sunghyun, Jung Sunghyun.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar hotel tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

TBC

Pampampampam… pampampampam..

Annyeonghaseyoo chapter 5 update! Jjang!

Nahloh nahloh apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya? Sunghyun itu siapa sih? Dan… Sebenarnya apa masalah yang ada diantara Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun? Penasaran? Stay tunee yaa :p

Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu tapi terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin waktunya membaca apalagi memberi review buat aku… terima kasih, jeongmal^^

Oiyaa Sunghyun itu OC yaaaa^^

**Thanks To :**

**PaboGirl, xungmin, HayatiLee, , wuhan, Cywelf, zaAra evilkyu, Heldamagnae, dewi. , Gyurievil, dirakyu, gienoona88, danactebh, chaerashin, cloudswan, vitaminsparkyu1123, Minhyunni1318, babychoi137, Audrey musaena, dann semuanyaaa^^**

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	6. Chapter 6

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari tertatih-tatih ke arah bukit, selalu umpatan-umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir merah tebal itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. 'Lee Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa jarak dari hotel menuju bukit itu terasa jauh sekali, ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya, ia pun menulikan telinganya mendengar umpatan orang yang ia tabrak, dan ia pun seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang orang disekitarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli.

Fokus nya kini hanya satu,

Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Bukit Ulleung

"Haahhh"

Sudah hampir dua puluh kali Sungmin menguap dalam kurung waktu lima menit.

"Sepertinya kau bosan sekali, aku terlalu membosankan ya?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Sunghyun, ia pun tersenyum, "Aniyaa.. bukan karena itu kok hehe" Sunghyun pun membalas nya dengan senyuman tipis.

Dan keadaan pun hening kembali.

"Hm.. kalian- kau dan Kyuhyun, kalian saling mengenal?" Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan, tapi alisnya berkerut melihat respon Sunghyun atas ucapannya tadi, kenapa terkesan kaget? Tubuh pemuda tampan itu menengang, masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, sepertinya ada pergulatan dipikirannya. Sungmin pun semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Hm.. y-yaa sempat berteman saat junior high school" jawab Sunghyun terbata bata.

Sungmin menangkapnya, menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil disini, berbagai pertanyaan kini berputar diotaknya, 'Kyuhyun menghindar saat disinggung hubungan nya dengan Sunghyun, sedangkan Sunghyun malah terlihat sangat gugup. Jika mereka berteman kenapa terkesan seperti musuh lama? Dan gelagat Sunghyun… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..' pikir Sungmin, berbagai presepsi kini ada dibenaknya dari yang terlogis sampai yang tergila.

.

Hossshh…. Hoosshhh…

Terdengar deruan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kedua orang itu menoleh kearah suara itu setelah merasa suara itu bukan berasal dari salah seorang diantara mereka. Sungmin mendecih sebal karena tau siapa yang datang, Kyuhyun. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berdecak pinggang. Tanpa Sungmin sadari saat ini Sunghyun tengah menyerigai.

"Yak! Kau yang mengajak bertemu kenapa malah terlambat?" ucapan Sungmin tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, mata kelam itu menatap tajam sosok disebelah gadis itu. Sunghyun yang tengah menyerigai.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang itu, matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah menyerigai itu, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap bingung dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau datang?" jawab Sunghyun santai.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau mengiriminya e-mail yang mengatas namakan namaku? Hah?!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, tangannya mengepal erat serta dadanya kembang kempis, menahan amarahnya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa sinis lalu kembali kewajah datarnya, "Aku? Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan lima tahun lalu, caranya tentu saja melalui gadis ini" ucap Sunghyun santai.

Mata Sungmin membulat, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa sekarang Sunghyun terlihat menjadi sosok yang lain, menyeramkan, dan… ambisius. Apa ini sosok seorang Sunghyun yang sebenarnya? Lalu kenapa ia membawa bawa namaku? Apa masalah mereka sebenarnya?' batin Sungmin.

"Ap-apa maksutmu apa yang terjadi disini? Siapapun tolong beritahu aku!" suara Sungmin bergetar, ia ketakutan saat ini. Ia bingung, siapa yang harus dipercayainya sekarang? Kedua pemuda itu kini menjadi sosok yang lain dimata Sungmin.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara isakan, Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata ada disebelahnya. Pemuda itu, Sunghyun kini tengah menangis terisak. Satu lagi kejutan yang diterima Sungmin dari kedua pemuda itu.

.

"Akhirnya, akhirnya hari ini datang juga" ucap Sunghyun disela-sela isakan nya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan penuh tanya, mereka tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sunghyun.

"Gadis bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat ku yang jelas-jelas ada didepannya? Kenapa dia malah melihat seorang lelaki brengsek bernama Cho Kyuhyun! Sahabatnya, sahabat kami!" Sunghyun meracau, dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir dipipi tirusnya.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menundukan wajahnya kebawah seakan-akan bebatuan dibawah kakinya jauh lebih menarik dibanding semua ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" suara Sungmin melemah, sungguh dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sunghyun mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum sinis ke arah Sungmin. Jujur, gadis itu kini bergidik melihatnya, "Ku mohon buat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah"

Sunghyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin, meremas nya dan sedikit demi sedikit mendorongnya kebelakang. Kyuhyun pun bertindak, ia melepaskan cengkraman Sunghyun dibahu Sungmin, masih dengan tatapan tajam nya ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sunghyun.

"Ini masalah kita! Ah bukan! Ini hanya masalahmu dan dendam konyolmu itu! Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sunghyun mendecih, ia pun menatap remeh Kyuhyun, "Gara-gara kau! Jessica bunuh diri! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan gadis yang sangat aku cintai! Seandainya saja waktu itu dia tidak melihat mu mencumbu seorang gadis sewaan mu itu aku yakin dia masih bersama kita sekarang!" vonis Sunghyun tegas.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memang benar dulu dia sempat membayar seorang gadis sewan untuk bercumbu didepan Jessica, alasannya hanya supaya Jessica dapat menerima bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

'Siapa Jessica?' batin Sungmin. Ia pun kembali fokus pada dua pemuda didepannya.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?! Kau hanya diam, memerhatikannya tanpa pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaanmu! Apa sekarang kau menyesal karna sampai matipun Jessica tak pernah tau apa dan bagaimana perasaan mu terhadapnya?!"

Kini Sunghyun diam, kepalanya menunduk dan air mata yang tadi sempat mongering pun kembali mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun benar. Dia memang bodoh, bodoh karena hanya bisa memerhatikan Jessica dari jauh tanpa sekalipun berusaha menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu, pernah satu kali ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu tapi ternyata gadis itu malah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Daritadi ngomongin Jessica terus, siapasih Jessica itu? Yuk mari kita flashback~

.

5 tahun yang lalu. Mexico

_Terlihat seorang remaja putra dan seorang remaja putri berusia 12 tahun tengah duduk dihalaman belakang sekolah mereka sambil berbincang-bincang._

"_Jess, ada yang ingin aku katakan" pemuda itu Sunghyun, sementara gadis disebelahnya adalah Jessica. _

"_I also want to tell you something" ucap gadis berwajah khas orang eropa itu terlihat bersemangat, Sunghyun pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya, "Ladies first" ucap Sunghyun._

_Jessica tersenyum, matanya agak menerawang kedepan, "I love someone, I love him ever since we met and decided to be friends 3 years ago while in elementary school. I love him more than anything, but I'm not sure how he felt about me " _

_Sunghyun tersenyum, ia merasa sepertinya perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, benar. Sunghyun menyukai Jessica, "So, what can you tell me who the guy was very lucky that?" _

_Jessica tersenyum lagi, membuat kepercayaan diri Sunghyun semakin meningkat. Jessica pun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Marcuss oh, Cho Kyuhyun"_

_Seketika tubuh Sunghyun kehilangan energinya, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit, ia pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jessica kali ini, "Oh, have you expressed your feelings? Marcuss know who feel the same as you" nada bicara Sunghyun melemah. _

_Tapi sayang, gadis disebelahnya tak dapat melihatnya. _

"_After this I'm going to see him. ah ya, when did you like talking about?" Jessica menatap Sunghyun dengan wajah berbinar, Sunghyun pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis-miris. _

"_it's okay, is not important. already, you'd better see Marcuss now!" Jessica mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sunghyun, ia pun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Sunghyun dengan suasana hati yang baik berbanding terbalik dengan Sunghyun. Pria itu hancur. _

_._

_Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat kecil, mereka bertetangga dan juga Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun sama-sama keturunan Korea dan itu membuat hubungan keluarga mereka menjadi dekat dan mereka pun sering bermain bersama sampai saling bergantung seperti sekarang, sampai 3 tahun lalu ada keluarga yang menjadi tetangga baru mereka dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Jessica dan ternyata satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun. _

_Jessica kurang suka bergaul, disekolah pun dia jarang memiliki teman, bahkan terkesan dikucilkan, sampai akhirnya Jessica bertemu Sunghyun. Sunghyun pun mengajaknya bermain bersamanya dan Kyuhyun. Dari situlah awal persahabatan mereka dimulai._

_._

"_Sa-saranghae" ucap Jessica terbata, ia sengaja mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang ia pelajari dari internet. _

_Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memainkan kameranya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia memandang tak percaua pada gadis didepannya, "Are you kidding? It was not funny" _

_Seketika itu tubuh Jessica tegang, secara tidak langsung bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya? "I'm not kidding, I really love you! for a long time, ever since we started to know each other" _

_Ucapan Jessica membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun memang tak punya perasaan khusus pada gadis dihadapannya, terlebih dia juga mengetahui bahwa Sunghyun sudah sejak lama menyukai Jessica. _

"_Sorry. but this is wrong. I love you truly I love you and Sunghyun. I love you as my best friend, and how long it will stay that way, sorry" Kyuhyun membereskan perlengkapan kameranya, sementara Jessica menangis. _

_Hati gadis itu kini terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali seakan beribu pisau menghujam tubuhnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sakit. _

"_Please don't cry, I'm sorry. but there are others more love" Kyuhyun pun memeluk Jessica, isakan Jessica semakin keras, kaus yang digunakan Kyuhyun sampai basah karna airmatanya._

"_Who? I just love you Marcuss. for god i love you" ucap Jessica masih terus terisak. _

"_I'm sorry, sorry" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jessica yang masih menangis. _

_Kyuhyun juga sakit, sakit saat melihat sahabatnya menyatakan cinta padanya disaat dia tau kalau sahabatnya yang lain menyukai gadis itu._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu Sunghyun, Kyuhyun dan Jessica jarang berkumpul. Kyuhyun lebih memilih sibuk dengan club fotografinya sementara Sunghyun lebih suka sibuk dengan Jessica yang tampak mati. Semenjak ia mendapat penolakan dari Kyuhyun, Jessica benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Sunghyun pun sempat frustasi melihat keadaan Jessica yang semakin memprihatinkan dari hari ke hari. _

_._

"_Bisakah kau coba untuk mencintai Jessi?" _

_Kyuhyun menatap iba kearah sahabatnya, kini Sunghyun tengah membujuk nya agar mau menerima Jessica, "Jangan gila! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat ku. Bukankah kamu yang mencintai dia melebihi sahabat?" Kyuhyun menatap remeh kearah Sunghyun, inilah salah satu kelemahan Sunghyun, terlalu pengecut. _

"_Tapi dia sangat menyukai mu. Aku rasa dia akan hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya" Sunghyun menunduk, sungguh kini ia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun mau mendengarkannya. _

"_Akupun begitu, aku menyukainya hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Tak lebih" Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Sunghyun yang masih terduduk lemas dikursi taman itu._

_._

_Semua belum berubah sampai hari itu tiba, saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membayar seorang gadis untuk mencumbunya didepan Jessica. Jessica melihatnya, dia menangis dan Kyuhyun tau kalau gadis itu menangis. Sungguh dia merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang tega membuat sahabatnya menangis, tapi dia tak punya cara lain. Mungkin dengan begitu Jessica akan segera melupakan perasaanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Jessica berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah asik bercumbu. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cumbuan nya dan memberikan sejumlah uang pada gadis yang dicumbunya tadi._

_._

"_I am so stupid, very stupid. why I could love a man like Kyuhyun bastard?" disinilah Jessica sekarang, dikamar nya, sudah 2 hari setelah kejadian itu dia tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan sekear makan atau bersekolah, dia benar benar sakit. Bukan fisik tapi hatinya, hatinya hancur mengingat apa yang dia lihat 2 hari yang lalu. _

"_I know he does not love me, but what he can't keep my feelings?" gadis itu masih bermonolog sendiri. _

_Sunghyun sudah berulang kali membujuk gadis itu agar mau keluar kamar tapi tetap saja tak membuah kan hasil, gadis itu tetap mengurung diri dikamar, terlarut dalam kesedihannya. _

"_I can't be like this. I can't. I better die!" gadis itu pun mengambil pisau buah disamping mejanya, ia pun mengarahkan pisau itu ke nadinya, dia memejamkan matanya, menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. _

"_I love you but I hate you. I will take her all to death. I love you Marcuss" dan.. _

_SRETTTT _

_Darah segar mengalir deras dipergelangan tangannya._

_._

_Suasana pemakaman itu begitu memilukan hati, setiap orang menangis meratapi nasib gadis belia itu. Gadis yang hanya memiliki 2 teman seumur hidupnya, gadis yang memilih meninggalkan semuanya dan membawa semuanya ke dalam lubang kematian, keputusan yang sangat disayangkan mengingat usia Jessica yang baru 12 tahun. _

_Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun berdiri bersebelahan, namun tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari 2 orang yang bersahabat itu, pikiran mereka kalut. Sunghyun merasa jatuh kembali, kini bahkan ke lubang yang lebih dalam, dia tak apa jika Jessica menyukai pria lain dan tak menghiraukannya, tapi kini? Jessica sudah tidak ada, tubuhnya sudah ada didalam peti yang ditimbun tanah, Jessica pergi, pergi untuk selama lamanya, pergi dengan membawa separuh hati dari seorang Jung Sunghyun. _

_Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menyesali tindakan bodohnya dengan membuat Jessica cemburu dan berniat meninggalkan perasaanya. Kini Jessica sudah meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya._

_._

_Satu persatu pelayat pun bergegas pergi, saat itu hujan dan orang-orang lebih memilih pulang setelah mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan memberi setangkai mawar putih di nisannya. Kini hanya tinggal Sunghyun disana, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, dia mengajak Sunghyun, namun pemuda itu menolak. _

_Sunghyun masih menangis meratapi nisan didepannya, tak dihiraukannya hujan yang semakin deras menghujam tubuhnya, dia marah. Sungguh ia ingin menukar apa saja asalkan gadis itu tidak pergi. _

"_Aku akan membalas semuanya, tenang saja, Jess. Aku akan membalas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Jess" Sunghyun pun tertidur diatas nisan itu._

_._

_._

Flashback end.

.

Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang, membuat Sungmin pun ikut terdorong kebelakang. Sunghyun semakin menyerigai lebar nan licik.

"Kumohon, ini masalah kita" Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya kesamping Sunghyun.

Sunghyun masih diam, pikirannya kalut. Melihat Sungmin membuat nya teringat akan Jessica, belahan jiwanya. Hatinya.

"Kau membuat ku kehilangan orang yang paling ku cintai, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengamu" ucap Sunghyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan berkata, "Tapi aku tak mencintainya" ucapan Kyuhyun tentu membuat Sungmin tersentak, rasa kecewa memenuhi ruang hatinya.

'Ya, dia tidak menyukai ku. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa?' batin Sungmin.

Sunghyun tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat kecewa dan ekspresi Kyuhyun, dia bicara apa tapi dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kebalikan dari ucapannya.

"Benarkah? Kau tak mencintainya?" Sunghyun melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa Kyuhyun gugup, Sunghyun semakin tersenyum sinis melihatnya, "Berarti ini akan mudah bagimu bukan" Sunghyun menyerigai dan berjalan maju kearah Sungmin yang menunduk.

SREKKK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

BYUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong^^

Aku mau minta maaf jika ada kalimat dalam bahasa inggris yang salah grammar atau salah arti atau salah semuanya, maklum bahasa inggris ku pas-pasan-_-"

Terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan masih mau menunggu sampai cerita ini selesai, terima kasih banyak *peluk* :D

Maaf gabisa balas review satu-satu, mungkin aku balesnya dichapter depan hehe…..

**Thanks To :**

**, ****Guest, PaboGirl, Ranny, ****fariny, wuhan, zaAra evilkyu, ****sonia416****, 1****cloudswan****, 11****audrey musaena****, ****dewi. ****, ****HayatiLee****, ****dirakyu****, ****danactebh****, ****Heldamagnae****, ****Tika137****, ****Minhyunni1318****, 12****Gyurievil****, ****minnie kyumin****, ****Cho Yooae****, ****chaerashin****, 5****babychoi137****, ****Kyuna36****, ****deviyanti137****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123**** dan semuannyaaaaa^^{}**

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	7. Chapter 7

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menghilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Kyuhyun merasa persendiannya lemas, matanya melebar seakan ingin keluar. Lengkingan suara itu, bunyi benda - lebih tepatnya seseorang yang jatuh dan masuk kedalam air itu membuat kerja otak jenius Kyuhyun sedikit melamban.

Otaknya pun mulai memproses semuanya, ia tau saat tadi Sunghyun berjalan mendekatinya, ia dan Sungmin melangkah mundur. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa dia dan Sungmin tengah berada di ujung tebing, dan saat Kyuhyun melihat Sunghyun menyerigai ia baru sadar bahwa tanpa disengaja lengannya menyikut pinggang Sungmin, menyebabkan Sungmin hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Dengan kata lain, secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun lah yang menyebabkan Sungmin terjatuh.

"Hahahaha sungguh ironi kisah kalian" Sunghyun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat ekspresi bingung dan Kyuhyun.

Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari menuruni bukit, mengacuhkan kata demi kata ejekan yang keluar dari mulut berbisa seorang Jung Sunghyun. Pikirannya kembali kalut.

Ia melihat segerombolan manusia tengah berkumpul dipinggir pantai, bahkan ia melihat Siwon dan Kibum berlari menghampiri kumpulan itu. Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Berbagai spekulasi berkeliaran di otak nya.

.

.

.

Sementara dibawah sana.

"Permisi… permisi" Kibum mengandalkan tubuh langsing nya untuk menerobos kerumunan orang itu.

Ia dan Siwon tadi memang sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai dan tak sengaja melihat kerumunan orang disudut lain pantai Ulleung. Menuruti feeling, ia pun mengajak Siwon untuk melihat dan mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu. Siwon pun sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang yeojachingunya sambil sesekali melempar senyum sebagai ungkapan maaf karna sudah menyela dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Astaga….." Kibum yang memang sudah sampai didepan terlebih dahulu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia terduduk didepan sosok gadis yang amat sangat dikenalinya.

Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, lemah tak berdaya, bahkan penjaga pantai pun sedang berupaya menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan meniupkan nafas buatan atau sekedar menekan dada gadis itu.

Siwon yang memang baru tiba pun kaget melihat yeojachingunya terduduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi bibirnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang dilihat Kibum. Dan….

"Astaga Sungmin!" pekikan Siwon membuat Kibum kembali kedunia nyata.

Namun Kibum masih memandang tubuh Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya Kibum masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya,

"Tolong panggil taxi atau ambulance! Tolong, siapapun!" teriak Kibum.

Siwon pun bergegas mengangkat tubuh Sungmin kedalam gendongannya. Seseorang memberi taunya kalau taxi sudah menunggu diujung jalan, tanpa pikir panjang Siwon membawa tubuh gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke arah yang ditunjukan orang tadi, dengan Kibum yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kibum-ah! Siwon-ah!"

Kibum dan Siwon pun menoleh saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, ternyata Kyuhyun. Siwon pun kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah berjalan mengekori Kibum.

Siwon dan kibum duduk dikursi penumpang, Sungmin pun ada ditengah tengah mereka sementara Kyuhyun duduk dikursi depan, "Paman, ke rumah sakit terdekat!" seru Kibum.

Paman –supir taxi- itu pun mengangguk dan menginjak gas meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

.

"Paman, bisa matikan pendinginnya?" paman itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan tangannya beranjak mematikan pendingin udara di dashboard mobil.

Kibum sedari tadi hanya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke tangan dingin Sungmin, memastikan agar gadis itu tidak terlalu kedinginan mengingat tubuhnya yang memang sudah basah kuyup karna terjatuh ke dalam air.

Siwon pun sedari tadi sibuk menghubungi teman-temannya melalui ponsel. Dan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tak henti-henti nya menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, dia kalut.

Dia menyukai gadis itu ahh bahkan mencintainya, terlalu mencintai gadis itu. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal perasaan itu lagi, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Sungmin yang luar biasa indah. Gadis yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dibahu kibum.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan SiBum tengah berada didepan ruang ICU rumah sakit, sudah setengah jam Sungmin di dalam sana dan sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Hankyung pun kini sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun. Sesekali Hankyung, Donghae atau Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, sekedar memberi ketenangan. Sementara para yeoja hanya diam menunduk dan tak henti-hentinya berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Sungmin.

.

"Bodoh!" gumam Kyuhyun, sontak semua mata melihat kearahnya, "Kalau saja aku tidak mundur, andai saja aku lebih berani bersikap pada Sunghyun, seandainya tanganku tidak menyikutnya, seandai…. Hiks" hancur sudah topeng yang Kyuhyun buat, kini ia terisak.

Biarlah, biarlah ia menjadi laki-laki cengeng hari ini, hanya hari ini.

Semuanya menatap iba pada Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, yang memang paling sensitive diantara semuanya pun beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin memberi sedikit ketenangan bagi sahabat barunya itu, Donghae pun sepertinya tak mempermasalahkannya ,malah dia ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau membaginya pada kami? Bukankah kita sahabat?" ucap Heechul pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia pun menghapus airmata nya. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau tadi bicara tentang Sunghyun. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Siwon memulai topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berkata "Ya, kami saling mengenal-bahkan kami sangat dekat, dulu." Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap lurus kearah tembok bercat putih itu.

"Jadi…."

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sunghyun dan Jessica dimasa lalu.

.

"Ah.. aku turut berduka atas teman mu itu" Siwon merasa bersalah karna telah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengingat masa lalu nya.

Bukan hanya siwon saja yang merasa bersalah yang lainnya pun merasa begitu. Bersalah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspressi prihatin teman-temannya, "Sudahlah, itukan masa lalu. Ah aku rasa kalian juga mengenal Sunghyun, bukan?" Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia juga merasa tidak enak melihat wajah bersalah teman-temannya.

"Ah.. itu. Yeah.. kami pernah mengenal dia dan yaa dia sedikit berani dengan gadis-gadis kami." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

"Terutama dengan Eunhyuk.." Donghae pun menimpali perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya disini hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Sunghyun itu dimasa lalu" ucap Hankyung polos. Dia memang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya.

Heechul terkekeh mendengar kalimat polos kekasihnya. "Tentu saja, kau kan baru 2 bulan kembali ke Korea, chagi" dan yang lain pun ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Hankyung.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarga Sungmin?" Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi besi yang menempel didinding lorong tersebut.

Sudah satu jam lebih Sungmin berada didalam ruang ICU. Kini hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah berada dicafetaria rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menelfon kakak sepupu nya dan akupun sudah menghubungi kakak ku, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Kyuhyun menghela nafas gusar.

Penampilannya sungguh berantakan, wajah pucat, rambut acak-acakan, dan air wajah nya sangat buruk. Tapi sepertinya tidak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki blasteran itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk paham, "Tapi sebaiknya kau makan, aku dengar kau belum makan dari pagi. Jangan sampai Sungmin sembuh malah kau yang sakit"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang kentara sekali dipaksakan, "Justru aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisi nya saat ini, hyung"

"Yeah.. remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Aku memahaminya" Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Kau beruntung hyung. Kibum sangat mencintaimu"

Alis Siwon bertautan. "Bukankah kalian juga saling mencintai?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, masih dengan pandangan menatap lurus lantai rumah sakit, "Mungkin hanya…. Aku"

Siwon memandang miris pemuda didepannya ini, bingung harus berkata apa. Siwon pun hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan pria untuk bertukar ketenangan.

.

Lampu dari ruang ICU itu kini berwarna hijau, menandakan kegiatan didalam sana sudah selesai. Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul didepan pintu ICU, menunggu sang Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, Lee Sungmin.

Seseorang pria paruh baya berjas putih dengan masker hijau di wajahnya keluar dari ruangan itu, wajah nya tampak lelah dan sesekali ia mengusap peluh dipelipisnya.

Kyuhyun dan yang lain pun bergegas menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut, "Bagaimana keadaan nya dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia dalam lama sekali" Kyuhyun memborong pertanyaan begitu sampai tepat didepan Dokter itu.

Terlihat Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang, ada apa? Pertanda buruk kah?

"Air yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya sangat banyak, bahkan ada pasir didalam nya. Kami sempat kehilangan pasien selama sepuluh menit tadi" penjelasan Dokter tadi membuat semua pasang mata membulat, sempat kehilangan? Oh ayolah mereka semua bukan tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan dokter itu, hanya saja mereka tidak berani memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu jauh.

Mereka semua diam, menunggu Dokter itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya,"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi… kemungkinan besar pasien akan menderita koma. Pasien akan dipindahkan keruang inap. Baiklah, Saya permisi dulu" lanjut Dokter dan berlalu dari sana.

'Koma… Sungmin koma.. koma' kata kata itu tergiang-ngiang dikepala Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya hampir saja merosot jika saja Siwon dan Hankyung tidak menahannya.

.

.

"Hey… sudah hampir setengah hari kamu tertidur, tidak lelah hm?"

Kyuhyun mengelus telapak tangan Sungmin yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya, bisikan-bisikan lirih yang merupakan ajakan untuk sadar tak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan. SiBum, Hanchul dan HaeHyuk pun hanya memandang miris pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat rapuh. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya, pemuda tampan dengan pembawaan cuek nyaris dingin itu kini terlihat sangat rapuh didepan gadis yang sangat disayanginya.

CKLEK

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan focus diruangan itu, semua menatap ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri sepasang wanita dan lelaki dewasa beserta sepasang wanita dan lelaki yang sepertinya sebaya dengan mereka. Wanita dan laki-laki itu adalah kakak Kyuhyun dan kakak sepupu Sungmin, sementara sepasang remaja dibelakangnya adalah Hyomin dan Jungmo. Sahabat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri hyung beserta yang lainnya disofa ruang inap itu. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada kakak sepupu dan sahabat Sungmin lalu menceritakan semuanya.

Terlihat sesekali Victoria, kakak sepupu Sungmin meghapus airmatanya, Siwon pun ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini. Entahlah, pria berlesung pipi itu kadang bisa menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan bijaksana namun kadang bisa menjadi sosok manja dan kekanakan.

"Ini murni kecelakaan, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ne? aku sudah menghubungi paman dan bibi ku dan mungkin lusa mereka tiba dari Jepang" Victoria mengusap airmatanya kembali.

"Please, forgive my brother Victoria-ssi" ucap pemuda Eropa itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun, Michael Cho menepuk-pundak Victoria pelan.

"It's okay, this is purely an accident. we better pray the best for my sister" ucap Victoria sesenggukan.

Semuanya pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC

Yaaa yaaa satu chapter lagi sebelum ending *kode kode* hehehe._.v

Ini beberapa pertanyaan di kolom review, maaf yaaa gabisa bales satu-satu huhu….

**A : Ini sebenarnya setting tempat nya dimana?**

B : Sebenarnyadi bukit tapi mungkin lebih ke jurang kali yaa, dan dibawah jurang itu laut lepas. Kalo teman-teman masih bingung, pasti tau kan film twilight saga 'new moon'? pas adegan manusia serigala terjun dari jurang terus nyebur ke laut buat seneng-seneng, dan di ikutin sama Bella? Yahh kurang lebih seperti ituu setting tempatnya. Maaf kalau membingungkan, maklum belum pernah kesana dan Cuma ngeliat di foto aja-_-" *bow 90o

**A : Masalah Sunghyun sama teman-teman Kyuhyun itu apa?**

B : Masalah nya sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini yaappp, Sunghyun genittt u,u para SJ Couple itu baru ketemu dan berteman sama Kyuhyun belum lama, jadi mereka gatau apa-apa soal Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun._.

**A : Kenapa Sungmin gak ditelfon sama orang tua nya?**

B : Kalau tidak salah di chapter pertama aku pernah jelasin kalau Sungmin melakukan perjalanan ini tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua nya karn orang tua nya ada diluar negri. Jadi orang tua Sungmin gatau kalau anak nya sedang berjelajah :D

**A : Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa langsung nebak umur Sungmin dan tiba-tiba ngasih tau umur nya padahal Sungmin gak nanya?**

B : sebenarnya ini sih spontanitas aku menulis aja hehe-_-"

Okee segitu dulu yaaa bales nya hehe :D

Maaf bangetttt buat **Gyurievil**, kemarin aku kedapetan typo di nama kamu yaaa, aku khilafff… maafin yaaa ;;) hehehe._. *Bow

Terima kasih banget buat **ming0101** ^^ yang udah ngingetin sekaligus memberi saran membangun buat aku hihi^^ *Bow

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin, semoga kalian gak bosen-bosen yaa membaca sekaligus memberi komentar untuk tulisan aku, kritik dan saran diterima kok^^

**Thanks To:**

**PaboGirl, fariny, zaAra evilkyu, Cywelf, wuhan, ming0101, Minhyunni1318, Kyuna36, HayatiLee, , Minnie kyumin, Tika137, dewi. , Heldamagnae, danactebh, cloudswan, chaerashin, babychoi137, vitaminsparkyu1123, Gyurievil, yelzasonia416, Audrey musaena, Dan semuanyaaa{}**

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	8. Chapter 8

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menhilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

"We're truly sorry.." pria paruh baya berwajah Eropa itu membungkukkan badannya ke arah sepasang suami istri dihadapannya, sang istri pun ikut membungkukkan badannya mengikuti sang suami.

Mereka adalah orang tua Kyuhyun, sedangkan sepasang suami istri lain disana merupakan orangtua Sungmin. Mereka baru saja tiba dua jam yang lalu dari Negara yang mereka tinggali. Ayah Sungmin menepuk pundak ayah Kyuhyun pelan, jujur saja ia dan istrinya kalang kabut saat mendengar telfon dari Victoria tentang anak tunggal mereka, bahkan ibu Sungmin masih terlihat sesenggukan didalam dekapan suaminya.

"It's okay, sir, this is purely an accident. anyway this has happened, we are much much better pray for our daughter" mendengar jawaban ayah Sungmin, orang tua Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah.

Ibunda Kyuhyun yang memang orang Korea pun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan maaf dalam bahasa Korea. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam diujung sofa, ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarga Sungmin dan diluar dugaan nya keluarga Sungmin malah memberinya semangat dan do'a untuk kesembuhan Sungmin, padahal ia berfikir dia akan dimasukkan kedalam penjara karna masalah ini.

.

"Hahhh .. your love story is always bad, little brother.." Mike mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau memakai bahasa Korea saja? Kau tidak sedang membuat Victoria noona terkesan kan dengan bahasa inggris mu?"

Mike sweatdrop, bagaimana adik nya ini bisa tau kalau sejak kedatangannya kesini dan bertemu Victoria ia terus-terusan berusaha membuat gadis manis itu terkesan, "Apa terlihat jelas ya?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kakak nya sebentar, ia melihat kakak nya tengah mengunci pandangan pada sosok gadis manis yang kini tengan mengelap tubuh Min Young diranjang, itu Vict, kakak sepupu Sungmin , "It is clearly written in your forehead" cibir Kyuhyun.

"YA! Adik kurang ajar!" umpat Mike.

Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sofa, dia merasa sangat lelah beberapa hari belakangan ini.

.

.

.

04 Desember 2011

Hari ini tepat 6 bulan Sungmin dirawat, ia sudah dipindah kan ke rumah sakit di Seoul dan masih dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah kembali ke Negara yang sebelumnya mereka tinggalkan, sebenarnya berat meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menelantarkan pekerjaan mereka.

Ya, kini keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi kerabat, bahkan perusahaan mereka mengadakan kerjasama.

.

"Hei.. aku datang lagi" Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di samping meja dekat ranjang Sungmin, sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Kyuhyun membawa bunga segar setiap kali ia berkunjung, ya dia berkunjung setiap hari selama 6 bulan ini.

"Kau tau? Tadi dosen ku benar benar menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia aku jadi telat menemuimu begini"

Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan juga bagi Kyuhyun menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi padanya di kampus atau dimanapun pada Sungmin. Yahh pemuda itu kini telah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, sangat di sayangkan akibat kejadian ini Sungmin harus merelakan kelulusannya dan menunggu lagi tahun depan, itu pun jika keadaannya sudah membaik.

"Hari ini tepat 6 bulan kamu tertidur, apa tidak lelah hm?" Kyuhyun masih bermonolog dengan gadis didepannya, walau ia tau kalau gadis didepannya tak akan merespon ucapannya.

.

Cklek

.

"Kau disini Cho?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kakak sepupu Sungmin, Victoria.

"Bunga lagi?" Vict mulai merangkai bunga bunga segar itu kedalam vas, mengganti bunga yang kemarin dengan bunga segar yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bersama Mike?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu kakak mu, panggil dia hyung"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mike sedang ada rapat jadi aku kesini sendirian, kakak mu itu benar-benar gila akan pekerjaan ya" oceh Vict sambil terus merangkai bunga nya.

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar celotehan Victoria, yahh waktu enam bulan ini memang terjadi perubahan pada Vict dan Mike. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

.

"Bagaimana nasib novel mu? Aku dengar dari noona kalau sampai awal tahun nanti kau tak kunjung sadar maka novel mu gagal terbit, bagaimana ini? Bukankah itu impian terbesar mu hm?" Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Sungmin berbicara, sementara Vict hanya memandang sendu kearah pemuda itu.

"Ah! Bisakah kau mengecek e-mail Sungmin dirumah? Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan ia tidak membuka e-mail nya" ucap Vict sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, Vict menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap pundaknya.

"Sekali-sekali coba lihat lah kamarnya. Lihat bagaimana kehidupannya"

Setelah menimang - nimang beberapa saat Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau harus membacanya Cho" gumam Vict saat sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat membaca tulisan didepan pintu kamar Sungmin.

'_**BunnyMing Sungminnie!'**_

"Kekanakan" gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun meraih knop pintu kamar tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamarnya tidak aneh, sama seperti kamar gadis remaja pada umumnya hanya saja debu disini sudah agak menebal, mungkin karna sudah lama tak ditempati dan rumah ini hanya ditinggali Vict yang super sibuk dan mungkin belum sempat menyuruh orang membersihkannya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada rak buku dikamar tersebut, "Banyak juga koleksinya"

Dalam rak tersebut memang ditempati oleh banyak koleksi novel milik Sungmin. Sepertinya gadis itu bena- benar memiliki imajinasi yang diluar batas. Kyuhyun melirik laptop putih milik Sungmin, ia pun teringat tujuan awalnya kemari.

Memeriksa e-mail.

.

Senyuman Kyuhyun terus berkembang saat melihat slide gambar itu, mengganti gambar satu dengan gambar yang lainnya. Bukan apa-apa hanya foto selca Sungmin dan sahabatnya atau selca Sungmin bersama Victoria, tapi itu membuat senyuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun urung memudar dari wajah tampannya.

Tapi tatapannya membulat dan sontak menghentikan slide tersebut saat slide itu menampilkan foto seorang pemuda yang amat sangat dikenalinya, seorang pemuda yang tengah memandangi laut lepas dengan tangan kanan menopang kameranya, itu dia, Kyuhyun.

"Kapan dia mengambilnya?" tangan Kyuhyun pun beralih kefoto lain, benar saja. Foto nya bukan hanya satu tapi ada sepuluh fotonya dengan berbagai pose tak sadar kamera dikomputer tersebut. Ia tersenyum, itu tandanya gadis itu memperhatikannya kan?

"Ck! Jadi sekarang siapa fotografer nya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan hanya disitu saja pemuda tampan ini terkejut, lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat membaca sebuah nama file dikomputer tersebut.

'_**Ulleung dan Kyuhyun'**_

Kyuhyun tersentak, dengan hati -ati ia membuka folder tersebut. Tidak ada yang special sepertinya d idalam file tersebut. Hanya beberapa file dengan judul yang sama dengan nama folder tersebut, tapi sepertinya penyakit kepo pangeran kita sedang kambuh, ia pun membuka file tersebut.

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak kekiri kekanan lalu kekiri lagi dan kekanan lagi, membaca bait demi bait, kata demi kata yang tersaji dilayar tersebut, kadang tersenyum, cemberut bahkan mengumpat saat membaca file tersebut.

"Wahhh tinggal satu file lagi, dia benar-benar berbakat menjadi penulis ya" gumam Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan lincah mengarahkan kursor laptop putih itu.

.

Tak lama kemudian air muka Kyuhyun berubah, ekspressinya sulit dibaca saat ini, terlalu banyak emosi diwajah tampan itu. Sampai akhirnya….

Tes

Tes

Terdengar isakan lirih keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, matanya masih menatap layar datar didepannya. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lihat? Apa yang membuatnya sampai mengeluarkan air matanya?

"Hikss…." Isakan itu kembali terdengar, terdengar begitu lirih dan memilukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." gumamnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

DRRTTTT DRRRRRTTT

"Eungghh…" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan memandang kesekeliling.

'Aku tertidur disini?' batinnya, kemudian beralih kepada ponselnya lagi.

"Yeoboseyo"

"….." mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Ia pun menutup sambungan telfon dan bergegas keluar.

Semua nya kini tengah berkumpul didepan ruangan tersebut. Kibum tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan tangannya kepahanya, semua menatap cemas pintu itu. Kyuhyun pun tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan do'a didalam hati nya.

Terjadi lagi, dokter sempat kehilangan Sungmin selama sepuluh menit sesaat setelah ia menggerakkan jarinya, semuanya berfikir itu berita bagus sampai akhirnya gadis itu harus meregang nyawa karna kritis.

"Pasien sudah bisa dijenguk….." tanpa mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata dokter, Kyuhyun langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang lain hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia masuk, mungkin ini yang terbaik" setelah mengatakan itu Dokter tersebut meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan menyisakan pandangan yang penuh akan tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tersebut, senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat sosok tersebut diranjang rawatnya. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan gadis itu hanya memakai selang oksigen tanpa kabel-kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan mesin-mesin mengerikan itu.

"Hiksss….."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengenggam kuat tangan Sungmin, menyalurkan semua perasaan dan emosi yang berkecambuk didadanya, "Aku cengeng sekali bukan? Aku menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya padahal waktu itu aku berjanji itu yang terakhir. Aku benar-benar lelaki yang tidak berguna, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh nya dikursi sebelah ranjang itu, wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata, "Kenapa tak pernah mengatakannya? Kenapa semuanya kau pendam sendiri?"

Sosok itu tak bergeming, hanya suara nafas teratur nya yang terdengar, "Baiklah, aku tak akan menghalangi mu lagi. Aku berjanji ini air mata ku yang terakhir, benar- benar terakhir. Aku berjanji akan menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik lagi untuk mu, tapi kamu harus tau apa alasan ku untuk bertahan…" tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Sungmin, "Itu… Karena kau, Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan membuang nafas kasar.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening gadis itu. Airmata nya turun lagi, bahkan kini jatuh kewajah Sungmin yang terlihat semakin kurus dari 6 bulan yang lalu. Cukup lama ia mengecup dahi Sungmin, dan dengan berat hati ia mengangkat wajahnya dan lagi-lagi ia tersentak.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin, gadis itu menangis.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Dengarlah, aku mencintaimu" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sungmin harus tau, harus tau kalau Kyuhyun mencintai nya, gadis itu harus tau.

Saat itu juga seulas senyum terpantri diwajah cantik itu, masih dengan mata yang terpenjam sampai terdengar bunyi panjang yang berasal dari alat pendekteksi detak jantung disebelah ranjang gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat sampai ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya keluar dan sosok itu di kerubungi sekumpulan orang berjas putih.

"Aku mencintai mu, sungguh" lirih Kyuhyun. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis! Dia baru saja berjanji pada Sungmin untuk tidak menjadi lelaki cengeng, kan? Maka dia harus kuat, Sungmin tidak menyukai lelaki lemah!

.

Sementara dilorong rumah sakit terlihat seorang kakek tua yang tengah memandang sendu kearah Kyuhyun , "Bukankah pertemuan itu awal dari perpisahan?" Kakek itu tersenyum misterius sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

EPILOG

'_Ulleung dan Cho Kyuhyun_

"_Ulleung dan Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa kalian seperti sudah terikat menjadi satu paket untuk ku. Aku mengenalmu dengan ketidaksengajaan yang menyebabkan kita terikat. Begitu juga pulau ini, pulau ini memang indah karna ada Kyuhyun didalamnya. Uhh sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila._

_Perasaan ini semakin aneh, setiap waktu akan selalu dan semakin menggebu-gebu. Tapi mengapa saat aku merasa sangat yakin dengan perasaan ini aku malah merasa akan segera kehilanganmu. Kenapa ini? Aku tidak pernah berharap perasaan ku terbalaskan, bisa dekat denganmu saja aku sudah sangat senang._

_Bertemu dan berpisah sudah menjadi takdir manusia, entah itu berpisah karena kurang cocoknya, atau berpisah karena memang sudah takdirnya. Perih dan sakit akan merasuk ke jiwa namun ketika hati akan bijak untuk menerima segala kenyataan yang ada, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.__  
_

_Malam itu, ketika kau mengatakan tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kita sebut cinta, aku terpukul. Aku terpukul dengan kenyataan kau tak akan bisa membalas perasaan ku. Tapi kemudian aku berfikir, cinta bukan tentang bagaimana kita diberi, tapi tentang bagaimana kita memberi. Dan aku sudah memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu, Cho Kyuhyun._

_Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, tapi…. Aku merasa akan segera meninggalkanmu, kalau itu terjadi apa kau mau berjanji padaku? Jangan pernah menangis bila kau sedang sedih, tetaplah tersenyum, tetap lah bahagia meski hatimu hancur berkepin- keping, setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lebih tenang saat meninggalkanmu. __Tetaplah yakin bahwa apa yang terjadi itulah yang terbaik, jadi jangan pernah larut dalam sedih kalau berpisah karena Allah akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. apa yang baik menurut anda belum tentu baik di mata tuhan begitu pula sebaliknya._

_Tak akan pernah ada yang abadi. Yang abadi hanyalah keabadian itu sendiri. Setiap perjumpaan pasti ada perpisahan. Karena itu jangan ada kata sedih yang mengiri sebuah perpisahan. Semua adalah untuk kebaikan layaknya terpisahnya daratan dan lautan, siang dan malam, atau langit dan bumi._

_Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman baik ku. Ya setidaknya itu menurutku hehe_

_Terimakasih atas waktu yang kita lewati di pulau ini._

_Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dari jalan hidupku._

_Maafkan semua sikapku nde?_

_Teman, sahabat, orang yang aku sayangi, tetaplah mengingat setiap kenangan indah yang kita lewati._

_Maaf jika aku lancang mengatakan ini, tapi. Saranghae, aku mencintai mu Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae aku tak bisa menahannya._

_._

_._

_._

**END?**

Ending nya disini nih? Masih gantung gini?

Hehe… stay tune yahh^^

*gak berbasa-basi biar terkesan misterius hihi-_-*

Kemarin ada yang nanya, kira-kira ada ff baru lagi atau ngga? FF barunya ada kok, Kyumin juga tapi gak tau mau dipublish kapan, mungkin setelah ff ini hehe._.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin, semoga kalian gak bosen-bosen yaa membaca sekaligus memberi komentar untuk tulisan aku, kritik dan saran diterima kok^^

**Thanks To :**

**Audrey musaena, cloudswan, chaerashin, Minnie kyumin, dewi. , Minhyunni1318, ming0101, vitaminsparkyu1123, Heldamagnae, yelzasonia416, Gyurievil, dirakyu, danactebh, , HayatiLee, wuhan, ajid kyumin, Leeznakyu, PaboGirl, intankyuhyunelf, dan semuanyaaa^^**

Akhir kata,

Review? Hehe^^

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


	9. Chapter 9 - Ending

GyuMin407

Present

"Photogenic Novels"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Angst.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatian ku. Gerak tangan mu seakan menuntutku untuk selalu mengikuti mu. Setiap malamku teringat akan ketulusan mata mu dan cerita dalam diam mu._

_Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesona mu. Melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku mabuk oleh pesona mu. Tidak bisa lepas mata ini saat melihat cara duduk mu yang lembut, mataku selalu mengikuti kemana pun engkau melangkah._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Gerakan kecil dari tangan mu telah menghilangkan perasaan bingung didalam hatiku._

_(Translate lyric "Don't Go" – EXO) _

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian

.

All is Kyuhyun POV

Sore ini cuaca nya cukup cerah, dan cukup berangin. Aku bisa merasakan semilir angin berhembus pelan seperti membisikan sesuatu ketelinga ku. Aku rasa ini cuaca yang sempurn. Langkah ku terasa ringan seperti kapas, langkah tegas ku dan alas sepatu ku menekan kedalam lapisan tanah berumput ini. Aku membawa seikat bunga mawar putih kesukaan gadis itu, menggengamnya erat ketika aku menatap kearah batu nisan dibawah kaki ku. Sulit untuk datang kemari, namun sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung kesini.

Aku merunduk, menatap kosong pada gundukan tanah yang kini sudah dilapisi marmer berwarna putih yang sudah menguning, putih adalah warna kesukaannya. Aku melihat kesekeliling, banyak makam disini, oh tentu saja! Ini tempat pemakaman umum. Aku pun memilih untuk duduk didepan gundukan tanah itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasakan otak ku tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang lengan kecil memeluk ku dari belakang, aku tersenyum kemudian meletakkan tangan ku diatas tangan kecilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin berbisik ditelinga ku sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi ku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menemani ku kesini, sayang.."

Aku menggenggam tangannya, menggiringnya agar mendekat ke sisi ku. Aku kembali menatap batu nisan itu dengan senyum tipis, di batu nisan itu tertulis nama gadis yang cukup penting dalam hidup ku di masa lalu : JESSICA, dengan huruf kapital yang dipahat. Dia adalah sahabat ku dan Sunghyun selamanya.

Kami melihat sekali lagi ke arah batu nisan Jessica dan berlalu setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir serta meletakan bunga mawar putih yang tadi ku bawa diatas makamnya.

.

.

.

Kami sedang berada di Meksiko sekarang, kami bahkan baru tiba tadi pagi. Sungmin yang memaksa ingin kesini, katanya dia ingin melihat bagaimana kota tempat tinggal ku sewaktu kecil, dan akhirnya disinlah kami.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan satu tahun yang lalu itu tidaklah mengambil Sungmin dari sisiku, saat itu ketika alat pendeteksi jantungnya mengeluarkan suara 'bip' yang mengerikan itu aku fikir semua nya akan berakhir saat itu juga, akan berakhir dengan perginya Sungmin dari sisiku. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih begitu menyayangi ku karna Sungmin bisa diselamatkan dari maut dan sadar dari koma nya dua bulan setelah kejadian yang hampir membuat ku mati berdiri itu.

Aku senang ketika Sungmin sadar dia masih mengingat ku, dia tidak mengalami amnesia sama sekali dan tidak mengalami kelumpuhan apapun, tubuhnya hanya kaku karna sudah lama tidak digerakkan. Dan untunglah dia bisa bergerak seperti biasa lagi setelah satu bulan mengikuti terapi berjalan.

Tuhan, terima kasih!

Sungmin memaksa bahwa kami harus terbang ke Meksiko segera ketika aku menceritakan siapa Jessica dan seperti apa hubungan ku dengan Sunghyun di masa lalu. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengunjungi makam Jessica dan meminta maaf pada Jessica atas semuanya, dia memang sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin ini akibat dari kesempatan hidup kedua nya. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya Sungmin masih disini.

Kemudian Sungmin dan aku berencana akan melanjutkan sekolah kami di London dan menjauh sebentar dari Seoul. Sebenarnya ini adalah impian nya, jiwa penulisnya yang mendorongnya untuk berkuliah di London dan jauh dari rumah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Selama dia bersama ku, aku sama sekali tidak akan keberatan.

Mike kini tinggal di USA setelah dua bulan yang lalu menikahi kakak sepupu Sungmin, Victoria. Saat aku berbicara dengan nya di video call, aku merasa sangat iri dengan nya. Dia menikahi gadis yang sangat dicintai nya dan mereka bahagia, terlihat benar-benar diciptakan untuk bersama. Tapi aku sudah tidak terlalu iri lagi sekarang, toh aku akan menikahi Sungmin suatu saat.

Sahabat ku, Sunghyun, bagaimana pun Sungmin telah benar-benar merubah ku. Kami berdua mengunjungi Sunghyun di penjara sebulan yang lalu, tentu saja dengan paksaan dari Sungmin. Sunghyun terlihat berbeda disana, terlihat penuh dengan penyesalan dan aku bisa melihat itu di matanya. Awalnya aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya ketika mata ku menangkap sosok nya yang selalu menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan ku. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin memegang kendali atas diriku. Dengan mudah nya aku memafkan Sunghyun karena nya, tapi aku menyadari bahwa dengan memaafkan semua beban dihati ku seperti menguap.

Hati ku menjadi lebih lapang setelah memaafkan.

Sungmin masih menulis, menulis tentang sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kini dia tidak ingin terlibat suatu kontrak dengan penerbit seperti dulu. Dia kini menjadi penulis freelance yang bebas tanpa ikatan kontrak apapun. Aku menyetujui nya, apapun untuk gadis ku.

Bicara soal teman-teman ku, ku dengar mereka semua (HanChul, SiBum, HaeHyuk) kini melanjutkan kuliah mereka di China bersama-sama. Mereka memang tidak pernah terpisahkan, kami masih berhubungan baik sampai sekarang dan kami sering melakukan video call jika sedang ada waktu senggang. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka di China, tapi sekali lagi… Sungmin memegang kendali ku dan kami memutuskan bahwa London adalah tempat kami untuk menuntut ilmu diperguruan tinggi.

Semua nya kini berjalan baik dan sangat lancar, keberuntungan selalu berpihak padaku dan aku amat sangat bersyukur atas semuanya.

Aku akan membuat hari Sungmin terasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah rumah keluarga ku menuju sofa yang tengah Sungmin duduki, dia terlihat sangat serius menonton acara tv lokal,

"Hai…" sapa ku begitu sampai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oh.. Hai.."

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ku puja…

"Bersiap-siap lah, aku akan mengajak mu menemui seseorang…" bisik ku tepat disamping telinganya, ia menoleh dan menatap ku dengan alis bertaut.

"Kita akan menemui siapa?"

Aku mengedikan bahu, "Dia teman ayah ku, dan dia sudah aku anggap seperti ayah ku sendiri. Sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya. Bagaimana? Ikut?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, dia terlihat sedang menimang-nimang sebelum menjawab,

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju kalau begitu.." ucapnya kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu segera mengambil ponsel disaku ku, mencari-cari satu nama dan segera menghubunginya, jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab,

"Halo paman? Kau ada waktu siang ini?"

.

.

.

"Ohh… Lihat siapa yang datang, apakah kau Lee Sungmin yang bocah tengik ini ceritakan?"

Astaga apa ini sambutan paman Jung ketika ada seorang tamu datang? Dasar orang tua..

"Paman, lebih baik kau membiarkan kami masuk.." Sela ku sebelum dia berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

Sungmin tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya membungkuk memberikan salam kepada paman Jung. Dia adalah teman ayahku, dan seumur hidupnya dia melajang! Entah apa yang ada dikepalanya itu, dan karena dia lajang seumur hidup dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keturunan, maka dia menganggapku sebagai anak kandungnya dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang, aku harap kalian belum makan.." ucap nya sambil menggiring kami ke ruang makan.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling, rumahnya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali aku kunjungi. Dia memang tipe pria tua yang sangat malas mendekorasi ruangan, bahkan rumahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar butuh sentuhan wanita. Dan aku serius.

"Kebetulan kami belum makan dan seperti makanan ini terlalu lezat untuk dilewatan.." ucap Sungmin lembut, oh yeah dia gadis ku!

Ku lihat paman Jung tertawa, aish keriputnya semakin terlihat jelas ketika dia tertawa begitu.

"Kau manis sekali dan.. Hey! Apa kau tidak mau memperkenal kan kami secara resmi?" ucap paman Jung sambil mengacung kan telunjuknya tepat ke depan hidung ku, aishh aku hampir lupa.

"YA! Aku bahkan baru akan memperkenalkan kalian. Baiklah, sayang ini paman Jung dan paman ini Lee Sungmin, kekasih ku.."

"Ck! Pacar yang posesif, benar bukan nona Sungmin?" ucap paman Jung dengan nada yang kentara sekali mengejek, aishh orang tua ini….

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami, jika kalian memikirkan hubungan ku dengan paman Jung itu seperti hubungan ayah dan anak dalam arti yang sebenarnya maka kalian salah, aku dan paman Jung lebih mirip seperti teman sebaya yang selalu mengolok dan mengejek ketika bertemu.

Tapi aku tahu kalau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia menyayangi ku. Hehe.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar kami pun bergegas untuk makan siang. Sepertinya paman Jung menyukai Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya, baguslah…

.

.

.

"Kyu…"

Aku menghentikan langkah ketika Sungmin memanggilku dari kamarnya, kami sudah pulang kerumah sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan tadinya aku berniat untuk mandi.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Aku menjatuhkan kaki ku ke lantai dan duduk ditepi ranjang disampingnya, mengambil tangannya dan mengarahkan nya ke bibirku untuk ku cium. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat menyukai bagian dimana aku mencium punggung tangannya, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk kebiasaan ku ini.

"Victoria Eonni hamil…" ucapnya pelan, dia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang.

Aku berbaring disampingnya dan kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, aku mendekatkan tubuh kami dan mengaitkan kaki ku dengan kakinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ku. Hey, ada apa dengan gadis ku?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" aku menatapnya penasaran, tangan kecilnya kini terulur untuk mengelus lembut dada ku.

Astaga! Aku laki-laki normal, Sungmin!

Dia tersenyum dan secara tiba-tiba mencium bibir ku, apa lagi ini?!

"Aku suka anak kecil, Kyu… Kira-kira kapan aku menjadi seorang ibu, ya?" dia berbisik lembut, "Dan aku ingin melihat perut ku merenggang karna ada baby didalamnya.."

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku berkali-kali, bingung dan butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk memahami apa yang Sungmin katakan barusan. Namun sesaat kemudian mata ku melebar, aku diam dan tak mampu berkata-kata, dia menginginkan untuk hamil? Hamil anak ku?

"Kau ingin hamil?" Tanya ku dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan, hei kemana perginya suara bass ku yang seksi itu?

Dan dia tersenyum lebar sekarang, "Ya.. tapi tentu saja bukan sekarang.." ucapnya santai.

Aku tak mampu menahan senyum ku dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah lidah ku kini sudah berada didalam mulutnya. Aku menciumnya kasar dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Menikahlah dengan ku dan dengan begitu kau bisa secepatnya hamil.." ucap ku serius.

Dia tersenyum geli lalu menggeleng, "Kita bahkan baru akan memulai kuliah kita, masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkan pernikahan, Kyu…"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap menikah dengan ku suatu saat. Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" ucap ku masih dengan nada serius disuara ku. Dia tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan ku lalu kemudian mendekat kan wajahnya ke arah ku, menciumku,

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintai mu tuan Cho…"

Aku tersenyum lagi sebelum menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang mesra.

Apakah matahari sedang bersinar hanya kepada ku? Dapatkah aku bahagia seperti ini? Aku memanggil nama mu dan mengenggam tanganmu. Kau yang memanggil nama ku dan bersandar padaku. Kenapa Sungmin begitu bersinar dimata ku? Kami adalah harmoni yang sangat sempurna.

Beruntung jika inilah yang disebut cinta sejati. Aku beruntung karna Sungmin lah cinta ku, aku beruntung memilikinya, dan aku sangat beruntung menjadi cintanya, miliknya. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

.

.

.

END

Yeay! Kyuhyun senang, Sungmin senang, semua senang hihihi^^

Ahhh ff ini sudah benar-benar tamat nih, happy ending dong yaaa pastinya._.

Aku mau berterimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak nya untuk chingudeul, readerdeul/?, dan reviewdeul/? Yang sudah memberikan dukungan, masukan, dan semuanya sampai akhirnya ff ini selesai, jeongmal gamshahamnida *Bow

Oiya, sebentar mau promosi, hehe… selesainya ff ini aku baru saja mempublish ff baru, sesuai janji ku waktu itu. ff nya rada berat, jadi aku butuh dukungan dan bantuan kalian semua-lagi. Monggo di cek dan dibaca lalu direview yaaa hehe^^

Thanks To :

**Intankyuhyunelf, 1307, cloudswan, Maximumelf, , Gyurievil, Audrey musaena, Minnie kyumin, Heldamagnae, ming0101, KobayashiAde, vitaminsparkyu1123, dirakyu, chaerashin, danactebh, HayatiLee, yelzasonia416, , prfvckgyu, dewi. , dan semuanya^^**

Jeongmal gamsahamnida *Bow 90o

Salam manis dari saya,

GyuMin407


End file.
